Infiltration
by Alex Duvicor
Summary: Une force maléfique envahi Poudlard, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pourrait croire...
1. Introduction & Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: alors, voilà, rien, absolument rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à J.K.Rowling, sauf bien sûr, l'histoire (que je revendique), et quelques personnages nouveaux, insérés de force dans l'univers Harry Potter (pas tous, mais je n'en dis pas plus). Je m'excuse d'avance, pour les situations que vont vivre les persos de J.K.R. ; c'est la faute de mon imagination, qui a tout mis en place. Pardonnez la, elle a parfois des moments d'égarement.**

Infiltration - Introduction

- ...et vous devrez le détruire, quoi qu'il arrive et à n'importe quel prix.  
- Oui, mon maître, fit le jeune homme agenouillé devant la représentation de ce dernier. Je ferais selon vos désirs.  
- Parfait, dit l'homme encapuchonné. Je vous ai créé une identité en accord avec l'histoire de ce peuple, pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, vous allez devoir vous mêler à eux, devenir un des leur.  
- Mais s'ils devinent que je ne suis pas ce que je prétends être...  
- Vous vous servirez de vos pouvoirs, lui répondit son maître, avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase. Vous avez un mois pour maîtriser leurs techniques. C'est le temps que durera votre voyage pour atteindre ce peuple caché au plus profond des Régions Inconnues. Ils ne sont pas très évolués, et ne connaissent pas notre existence, vous lirez mon rapport. Et ne vous faites pas repérer par les Autres, ils n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux, mais s'ils nous découvrent...  
- Je comprends mon maître, je n'échouerai pas.  
- J'espère bien, fit-il avant que son image ne disparaisse.  
Il se releva et marcha dans la grotte, sa cachette, vers le coffre que lui avait envoyé son maître. Un coffre comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il y avait sept serrures et sept clefs. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le coffre, son contenu changeait : son nouvel équipement, des grimoires et de nombreux livres, des dossiers sur les personnes importantes...  
Il était heureux que son maître lui confie enfin une mission importante. La dernière fois, il avait trouvé son objectif bien trop simple et était arrivé à l'atteindre en moins d'une semaine. Mais cette fois, c'était une mission qui durerait plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il réussirait à tuer sa cible, son maître pourrait alors prendre le contrôle et régner. Bien sur, son maître n'aurait eu aucun mal à se charger lui-même de cette mission, mais il avait d'autres projets en tête.  
Il regarda une fois encore la photo de sa cible, et se demanda comment quelqu'un d'aussi vieux pouvait être aussi puissant...

Infiltration – Chapitre 1

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry Potter était de retour au 4 Privet Drive, et il avait eu la paix, comme jamais auparavant. Les menaces de Maugrey Fol Œil avaient fait leur effet sur l'oncle Vernon. Pourtant, il ne se réjouissait pas, la mort de son parrain le hantait. Il était allongé sur son lit, et fixait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois, il entendait son oncle se plaindre de la chaleur et sa tante raconter les derniers ragots.  
Dudley, frappa à sa porte et entra dans la chambre. Il avait encore pris du poids, malgré le régime que lui faisait suivre la tante Pétunia. A ce train-là, il finirait bientôt dans la catégorie poids lourd de son club de boxe.  
- On va dîner, tu dois descendre, fit-il.  
- C'est bon, j'arrive, répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.  
Depuis le début des vacances, Dudley se montrait gentil avec Harry. Une fois, le premier jour, il avait poussé Harry par terre, et une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait se produisit : la tante Pétunia était arrivé en courrant dans le jardin où ils étaient, et elle avait puni son fils et l'avait privé de repas. Depuis, il ne faisait plus rien, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il se retenait d'agir.  
Il descendit l'escalier et les rejoignit dans la cuisine, où ils étaient déjà à table. Dudley avait presque fini d'avaler le peu qui remplissait son assiette (régime oblige) alors que son oncle et sa tante avait attendu Harry pour commencer leur repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien : du temps, de leurs voisins qui allaient déménager pour cause de divorce, de Mrs Figg qui étaient trop souvent chez eux pour surveiller Harry, de Dudley qui commençait à avoir une moustache (ce dont son père était fier, il disait qu'il devenait enfin 'un vrai homme').  
Et c'est au cours de ce repas, aussi ennuyant que les autres, qu'une chouette choisit d'apporter une grande enveloppe, qu'elle déposa devant la tante Pétunia qui poussa un cri de surprise.  
Elle tendit la main et attrapa l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et donna à Harry un morceau de papier qui lui était destiné, et sa tante lut la lettre qui était à son nom.  
Harry fut stupéfié, c'était un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui annonçait la réhabilitation posthume de son parrain.

« Sirius Black innocenté.  
Par Rita Skeeter.

Sirius Black qui avait été accusé, à tort, nous pouvons le dire avec certitude, du meurtre sauvage de 12 Moldus et d'un Sorcier, a été reconnu innocent hier soir, par Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre de la Magie. Malheureusement, il ne pourra bénéficier de la joie de son innocence.  
En effet, nous savons de source sûre, que Sirius Black aurait trouvé la mort au Ministère, la nuit où Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait sa réapparition.  
C'est Albus Dumbledore, actuel directeur de Poudlard, qui nous a raconté les faits tels qu'ils se sont passés, la nuit où Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu et que Black était arrêté. Le coupable n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow, le Sorcier qui avait été assassiné. Nous savons qu'il est toujours vivant, comme en attestent certains témoignages.  
Ce qui va sans doute amener le Premier Ministre à lui retirer l'Ordre de Merlin 1ère Classe qui lui avait été attribué à titre posthume.  
Albus Dumbledore nous signale également que Pettigrow est un Animagus non déclaré, et qu'il peut prendre l'apparence d'un rat.  
Nous pouvons conclure que le Ministère de l'époque avait très mal fait son travail : un innocent avait été envoyé à Azkaban, et un criminel courait toujours les rues. A noter, que l'innocent est aujourd'hui décédé, mais a récupéré à titre posthume son innocence, et que l'horrible assassin est encore en vie (le Ministère offre d'ailleurs une récompense de 1000 Gallions concernant la moindre information sur Pettigrow). »

Harry eut un léger sourire, heureux pour le repos de son parrain. Il vit alors sa tante plaquer sa main contre sa bouche, l'air horrifiée.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Pétunia ? demanda son oncle.  
Elle ne répondit rien, et lui tendit la lettre, qu'il lut à haute voix :  
- Ma chère Pétunia,  
Harry ne vous en a sûrement pas parlé, mais son parrain, Sirius Black, est mort. N'ayant pas de membres de sa famille qu'il jugeait méritants, il avait décidé de léguer ce qui lui appartenait, à son filleul.  
Connaissant vos préjugés sur notre monde, je ne vous laisserai pas le choix dans la décision que j'ai prise. Il est absolument impératif, pour votre sécurité et celle de Harry, que vous déménagiez au Manoir des Black, dont Harry a hérité.  
Le magicobus passera ce soir, vers 21 heures pour venir vous chercher. N'emportez que des vêtements. Vous serez accompagné pendant le trajet, de personnes de confiance.  
Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre maison, je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires.  
Avec l'espoir de vous voir bientôt,  
Albus Dumbledore.  
Il y eut un silence pesant, et Harry pouvait voir que son oncle était en train de réfléchir. Après un moment d'intense réflexion, il se retourna vers Harry et lui jeta un regard assassin.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il est hors de question que nous déménagions, cria-t-il.  
- Vernon, dit la tante Pétunia, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il nous donne l'opportunité de choisir, ils vont nous y forcer.  
- Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, je vais prévenir la police !  
- Mais ils ne te croiront pas, même si tu leurs dis la vérité... et puis, c'est pour notre sécurité...  
- Notre sécurité ? Mais qui nous menace ? cria-t-il.  
- Lord Voldemort, dit Harry.  
- Encore lui ! Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas te livrer à lui, nous aurions la paix !  
- Vernon, hurla sa tante. Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?  
- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne finira pas par vous tuer. Il ne fera pas la différence. Il déteste les gens comme vous, ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magi...  
- Tais toi, cria son oncle, ne prononce pas ce mot sous mon toit.  
- Nous devons aller vivre dans ce manoir Vernon.  
- Je veux d'abord entendre l'avis du deuxième homme de la famille, fit-il en se tournant vers son fils.  
- Je... je ne veux pas... mourir, articula-t-il avec difficulté, se rappelant sans doute des détraqueurs.  
- Eh bien, puisque vous vous liguez tous contre moi, je suis bien obligé de m'incliner. Mais il est où ce manoir ?  
- A Londres, répondit Harry, au square Grimmaurd.  
- Oh, fit la tante Pétunia, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est un quartier assez chic.  
- Et comment est-il ce manoir ?  
- Grand, dit Harry, sans oser leur avouer l'état réel de la maison.  
- Bien, finissons de manger, dit la tante Pétunia, ensuite, nous préparerons nos affaires.  
Ils finirent leur repas dans un silence absolu, Harry évitant le regard de son oncle.  
Une fois leurs affaires prêtes, ils attendirent en silence, dans le salon. Les Dursley avaient mis leurs plus beaux vêtements, s'attendant à arriver dans un superbe manoir. Harry lui était vêtu comme d'habitude de vieux vêtements de Dudley, mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas trop grands et c'étaient un des ses plus beaux costumes. A 21 heures tapantes, on sonna à la porte. La tante Pétunia alla ouvrir, suivit de Harry, curieux de voir qui étaient les personnes de confiance envoyées par Dumbledore. Un homme entra, tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux gras reconnaissables entre mille, de même que son nez crochu.  
- Professeur Rogue !!! s'étonna Harry.


	2. Chapitre 2

Infiltration – Chapitre 2

- Professeur Rogue !!! s'étonna Harry.  
- Oui, Potter, répondit ce dernier sur un ton glacial. J'ai la chance incroyable de faire parti des gens qui doivent vous escorter vous et vos Moldus.  
- Moldus ! cria l'oncle Vernon. Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ?  
Severus Rogue se contenta de regarder Vernon Dursley, d'un air méprisant, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Vernon, lui, croisa ses gros bras contre son ventre immense, en espérant avoir l'air menaçant.   
- Vernon, je t'en supplie, fit la tante Pétunia.  
- Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser insulter dans ma maison, par un anormal qui n'a, on dirait, jamais lavé ses cheveux de sa vie, reprit-il en fixant Rogue d'un regard mauvais.  
- Taisez-vous, siffla Rogue. Venir ici m'est déjà insupportable, alors n'en rajoutez à mon dégoût.  
- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Tout est de la faute de ce garçon, dit-il en montrant Harry du doigt.  
- Au moins, nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce sujet, lâcha Rogue.  
Ils fixaient à présent tout les deux Harry, qui aurait volontiers disparu à travers le plancher, et qui maudissait Dumbledore de lui avoir envoyé comme escorte, une des personnes qu'il détestait le plus.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ? demanda une voix familière, à l'extérieur.  
- Je discute avec les Moldus, répondit-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot et en regardant des ses pales yeux noirs l'oncle Vernon, dont les joues viraient au rouge.  
Lupin apparut alors derrière Rogue. Harry avait bien reconnu sa voix.  
- Nous devons nous dépêcher, fit-il, le temps presse.  
- Vous êtes Remus Lupin ?  
Harry se tourna vers sa tante, bouche bée. L'année passée, déjà, elle l'avait surpris en sachant ce qu'étaient les détraqueurs, mais là, elle connaissait une personne du monde dont elle avait nié l'existence.  
- Mais comment..., commença-t-il.  
Il y eut soudain un bruit sourd, une chute, et Harry vit Tonks se relever. Elle avait des mèches de toutes les couleurs, un petit nez pointu, et des yeux vert.  
- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, mais je n'avait pas vu ce meuble au milieu du chemin.  
Harry regarda derrière elle, de même que son oncle et sa tante, et ils virent Dudley, allongé sur le sol.  
- Oups, fit-elle. Ce n'était pas un meuble. Encore désolée, ajouta-t-elle, en tendant sa main vers le cousin d'Harry.  
Dudley recula sur le tapis, effrayé par la jeune femme. A vrai dire, chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un Sorcier, il lui arrivait quelque chose de désagréable.  
- Voyons, n'aies pas peur, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer, tout en s'approchant un peu plus de lui. Nous sommes là pour vous aider.  
Mais les paroles de Tonks ne le rassurèrent pas, et il recula jusqu'au mur, où il se releva, en s'appuyant sur la petite table de l'entrée.  
- C'est bien, mon garçon, félicita son père, préférant voir dans la réaction de son fils du courage plutôt que de la peur. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas besoin de son aide.  
- Nous devons nous presser, rappela Lupin. Nous ne sommes pas en avance.  
- Que voulez-vous Lupin, ces Moldus adorent ce montrer en spectacle, on dirait. Je comprends maintenant comment Potter a été élevé.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer ? rugit l'oncle Vernon.  
Mais Rogue ne répondit pas, et sortit avec les bagages de la tante Pétunia. Harry le suivit avec les siens. Lupin proposa son aide à l'oncle Vernon, qui la refusa. Il préférait que sa valise ne soit pas souillée par des anormaux. Dudley, lui, n'eut le temps de rien dire que Tonks embarquait déjà ses affaires.  
Finalement, ils sortirent tous, et les Dursley se retrouvèrent face au Magicobus, un bus violet de trois étages. Ils montèrent tous, à l'exception de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley, qui regardait le bus avec peur. Lupin sortit, et tenta de le faire monter.  
- Voyons, mon garçon, ce n'est qu'un bus.  
- Un bus d'anormal, rétorqua l'oncle Vernon. Non mais, vraiment, regardez moi cette couleur... c'est n'importe quoi. Je refuse de monter là dedans.  
- Dudley, fit Lupin, des détraqueurs vont arriver ici et ...  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Dudley le bouscula en poussant un petit cri aigu, et se précipita dans le bus.  
- Vous nous accompagnez ? demanda-t-il en se relevant à Vernon. Je peux porter votre sac si vous voulez.  
- Pas touche l'anormal, dit-il en grimpant à l'intérieur. Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? Il n'y a pas de sièges ? demanda-t-il en voyant les lits.  
- Vous le voyez bien, répondit Rogue.  
- Vous êtes encore plus bizarre que je ne le pensais, leurs dit-il.  
Il se tourna, pour regarder le conducteur, pendant que Lupin remontait et fermait la porte, et il fut pris de panique en voyant la tête d'Ernie Danlmur, qui portait des lunettes à double foyer, et qui avait l'air dans les nuages plus qu'autre chose.  
- Ce n'est quand même pas 'ça' qui va nous conduire ?  
- Je crains que si, et j'espère que vous avez l'estomac bien accroché, fit Rogue.  
A peine avait-il fini sa phrase, qu'une détonation retentit, et le bus fit un bond en avant. L'oncle Vernon, bascula sur un lit, et tomba de l'autre côté, de même que Dudley. Seule la tante Pétunia avait eu l'intelligence de s'accrocher. Lupin s'approcha d'Harry et lui tendit un sandwich.  
- Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton très calme.  
- Ca pourrait aller mieux, dit-il en pensant à son parrain.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout finira par s'arranger.  
- C'est vrai que des détraqueurs allaient arriver ?  
- Non, répondit Lupin à voix basse, mais il fallait bien que ton cousin monte. Par contre il était urgent que l'on parte, car Mondingus a remarqué des rassemblements de Mangemorts dans la région.   
- Mais pourquoi emmener mon oncle et ma tante ?  
- Albus prétend que c'est pour leur survie, dit-il simplement.  
- Ils ne voudront jamais vivre au Square Grimmaurd, ça, c'est certain.  
- Ils n'auront pas trop le choix, fit-il en regardant l'oncle Vernon se cramponner aux barreaux d'un des lits.  
- Je m'excuse, pour la manière dont ils vous ont traité, dit Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, on finit par avoir l'habitude. Et puis Severus n'a pas été tendre avec ton oncle non plus. Mais lui, il n'ira s'excuser, comme toi tu viens de le faire avec moi.  
- C'est vrai.  
Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres. Si on oublie les menaces proférées par l'oncle Vernon durant le trajet, et ses chutes répétées. Ils descendirent du bus avec leurs bagages, et attendirent après Lupin sur le trottoir. Il sortit du bus, qui disparut dès que Lupin eut les pieds à terre. Il vit que les Dursley cherchaient le manoir, en vain, puisqu'on ne leurs avait pas encore révélé l'emplacement, avec le mot de Dumbledore. Il s'approcha d'eux et leurs tendit trois morceaux de parchemins.  
- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de ce bout de papier ? demanda agressivement l'oncle Vernon.  
- Le lire, répondit Rogue. Puis vous visualisez dans votre esprit, si petit soit-il, ce qui y est écrit.  
- Je ne comprends pas, fit la tante Pétunia en se tournant vers Lupin, avant que son mari n'hurle sur Rogue.  
- Eh bien, imaginez, là où doit se trouver la maison en question, un bâtiment avec le numéro inscrit sur le papier.  
Il y eut un moment de silence, et Dudley cria de surprise.  
- Qu'y a-t-il mon Dudleynouchet adoré ? Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta sa mère.  
- Il a sans doute trop pensé, fit Rogue. Ca ne doit pas lui arriver souvent.  
- Là, dit-il en montrant du doigt, je viens de voir apparaître une maison.  
- Oh moi aussi, dit l'oncle Vernon.  
- C'est étonnant, lâcha Rogue.  
Une fois la maison visible de tous, ils s'en approchèrent, et les détails de la bâtisse leur apparurent.  
- Je refuse de mettre les pieds dans ce taudis, cria l'oncle Vernon en se tournant vers Tonks, la personne qu'il jugeait sans doute la moins dangereuse du trio qui les accompagnait.  
'Et encore, pensa Harry, tu n'as pas vu l'intérieur.'


	3. Chapitre 3

Infiltration – Chapitre 3

Finalement, ils entrèrent, un peu forcés, sous la menace d'une mort prochaine par des personnes pas très sympathiques. Et là, dans le hall, ils furent… émerveillés. Tout comme Harry.  
En effet, l'intérieur du manoir n'était plus du tout comme il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Il faisait propre, la pièce était meublée dans le même style qu'au 4 Privet Drive, sans doute pour ne pas trop dépayser les Dursley. Il sortit de ses pensées, quand l'oncle Vernon posa une question à Lupin.  
- C'est une illusion, c'est ça ? Vous essayez de nous embobiner !  
- Non, je vous assure que tout ce que vous voyez ici est bien réel. Mais, nous avons oublié de vous prévenir de quelque chose.  
- Quoi donc ? fit la tante Pétunia.  
- Vous ne serez pas les seuls à vivre ici et …  
- Quoi ?!? explosa l'oncle Vernon.  
- Et, reprit Lupin en ignorant cette bruyante interruption, il y aura beaucoup de passages des nôtres.  
- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans notre nouvelle demeure !  
- Tout d'abord, Mr Dursley, ce n'est pas votre demeure, c'est celle d'Harry. Et c'est aussi le QG de notre Ordre.  
L'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, d'un regard presque suppliant.  
- Eh bien, mon garçon, fit-il, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les jeter dehors ? Ils n'ont rien à faire ici.  
- Mais, je ne peux pas, dit Harry. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe dans notre monde, et l'Ordre qui se trouve ici est le rempart le plus important contre Voldemort.  
- Il a raison, Vernon, lui souffla Pétunia, la seule Dursley qui comprenait le danger que représentait le mage noir. Et puis, la maison est assez grande, nous ne les croiserons que très rarement.  
- Voyons Pétunia, ne me dit pas que tu te ranges de leur…  
- Alors, c'était vrai, retentit une voix à l'autre bout du hall. Des Moldus dans la maison de ma maîtresse. Mais où va-t-on ?  
Harry aperçut Kreattur, l'elfe de maison qui l'avait amené par la ruse à se rendre au Départements des Mystères, qui s'approchait. Il avait l'air toujours aussi sale, et les fixait d'un regard sournois. Harry le détestait.  
- Silence, fit Rogue.  
A la surprise d'Harry, Kreattur s'agenouilla devant lui.  
- Ainsi, voilà le jeune Potter, à qui on m'a légué.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… cette chose immonde ? demanda l'oncle Vernon, dégoûté.  
- Mon esclave, dit simplement Harry, une lueur de haine dans ses yeux.  
Lupin regarda Harry, surpris par le ton glacial dont il avait parlé, Rogue, lui, haussa les sourcils et fixa avec intérêt celui qu'il détestait et Kreattur.  
- Allons Potter, lâcha-t-il, ne faites pas l'intéressant.  
- Nous ferions bien de vous montrer vos chambres, fit Lupin. Laissez vos bagages ici et…  
- Non, le coupa Harry, Kreattur va tous les porter.  
- Voyons Harry…  
- Il est là pour ça. Non ?  
Remus ne sut que répondre, alors que l'elfe de maison se saisissait déjà des valises, et les hissait sur son dos. Tonks les guida alors dans la maison et leur fit faire le tour du propriétaire avec Lupin, alors que Rogue était parti, disant qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à accomplir.  
Tout avait changé. Les meubles étaient neufs, de la moquette avait été posé sur le parquet, et il n'y avait plus de traces visibles d'un quelconque objet magique. Ils montèrent au premier. Harry remarqua que les têtes des ancêtres de Kreattur avaient disparu. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre qui était donné au Dursley. La pièce était immense. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, et un autre plus petit à l'autre bout de la pièce, pour Dudley. Des gardes robes en chêne se trouvait sur le mur du fond. Il y avait une porte qui donnait sur une salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé.  
- Bien, dit Tonks, pendant que Kreattur déposait les valises des Dursley. Voici votre chambre.  
- C'est un peu minable, fit l'oncle Vernon. J'ai vu des endroits mieux tenus.  
Tonks le regarda, abasourdie par cette réaction, mais ne dit rien.  
- Nous allons vous laissez vous installer, leur dit Lupin. Tu viens Harry, on va te conduire à ta chambre.  
Harry le suivit au second étage. Kreattur traînait derrière, essoufflé. Arrivé dans la chambre, il vit qu'elle était aussi belle que celle des Dursley.  
- C'est pour qui le second lit ? demanda-t-il.  
- Pour Ron. Lui et sa famille ne devrait pas tarder.  
- J'ai quelques questions, fit Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.  
- Vas-y, j'essayerai d'y répondre.  
- Alors d'abord, comment avez-vous changé la maison en si peu de temps ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, c'est Dumbledore qui s'est chargé de tout.  
- Et le portrait de la mère de Sirius, je ne l'ai pas vu dans le hall ?  
- On a réussi à le décrocher, mais pas à le détruire. Alors on l'a caché dans le grenier et on lui a jeté un sortilège pour qu'elle ne crie plus.  
- Et Kreattur, on doit le garder ?  
- Bien sur. Il sait trop de chose. Mais je te demanderai de ne pas être trop brutal avec lui.  
- Pourquoi ? Après ce qu'il a fait, il ne mérite rien d'autre que ma haine.  
- Ne sois pas trop sévère, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il obéissait aux ordres de Narcissa, la cousine de Sirius.  
- Oui, mais Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il riait quand il lui a tout avoué.  
- Ecoute, je…  
Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, on venait de sonner au rez-de-chaussée.  
- Ce doit être les Weasley, fit-il en se levant. Viens, nous allons les accueillir.  
Ils sortirent de la chambre, et descendirent les escaliers. En passant devant la chambre des Dursley, Harry entendit son oncle murmurer :  
- Cet endroit a finalement un certain charme, c'est assez joli.  
- Oui, et tu as vu cette salle de bain ! Elle est somptueuse !  
- Enfin, je me demande dans combien de temps on pourra partir.  
- Maman, j'ai faim, fit Dudley. Tu peux aller me chercher quelque chose à la cuisine, je n'ose pas descendre.  
- Et pourquoi ne pas demander au gnome ? dit l'oncle Vernon en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.  
Il vit Harry qui descendait et l'interpella.  
- Où tu vas comme ça ? Tu ne comptes pas nous laisser seuls dans cette maison de dingues ?  
- Non, oncle Vernon, je vais accueillir les autres résidants, fit-il sur un ton las.  
- Ils sont là ? demanda la tante Pétunia dont la tête venait de surgir de derrière son oncle.  
- Oui.  
- Dudley, viens, nous devons accueillir nos colocataires pour faire bonne figure.  
Harry entendit son cousin marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et vit sa tante rentrer dans la chambre, puis en ressortir en tirant son fils par le bras. Ils suivirent tous Harry, et une fois dans le hall, se retrouvèrent face aux Weasley.  
Mrs Weasley plissa les yeux en les apercevant, mais elle s'approcha et leur tendit la main.  
- Mr et Mrs Dursley, fit-elle, je suis heureuse que vous ayez accepté l'invitation d'Albus.  
- Comme si on avait eu le choix, grommela l'oncle Vernon.  
- Je vous présente deux de mes enfants, Ron et Ginny.  
- Enchanté, fit la tante Pétunia en leurs serrant la main. Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, mentit-elle.  
Ron s'étonna devant un tel mensonge, mais ne dit rien devant sa mère. Après tout, ils essayaient de se montrer agréable, se dit-il.  
- Et voici mon fils Dudley, dit-elle en s'écartant pour leur montrer son fils qui se cachait derrière eux.  
Dudley tremblait de tout son gros corps. La dernière fois qu'il avait croisé des Weasley, il s'était retrouvé avec une langue d'un mètre de long.  
- Bonjour, lui dit Ginny.  
- B…bon…jour, articula-t-il avec difficulté, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
- Allez ranger vos affaires, les enfants. Je vais discuter un peu avec ton oncle et ta tante, Harry, accompagne Ron dans sa chambre.  
Ils montèrent alors dans leurs chambres. Ginny était dans celle d'à côté, qu'elle partagerait avec Hermione, qui selon Ron arriverait dans quelques semaines.  
- Alors ils sont quand même venu, remarqua Ron.  
- Oui, mais s'ils avaient refusé, je me demande comment Rogue aurait réagi.  
- Rogue est venu vous chercher ?!? s'exclama Ron.  
- Oui, avec Lupin et Tonks. On est venu en Magicobus. Mon oncle ne tenait pas debout plus de cinq minutes, fit Harry en riant.  
- Salut Harry, dit Ginny en entrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?  
- Oh rien, Ron me faisait remarquer que tu avais tapé dans l'œil de mon cousin.  
- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça, s'indigna Ron. En plus, elle l'aurait frappé on l'aurait tous vu.  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Cela veut dire qu'il est tombé sous son charme, Ron.  
- Beurk, fit-il. C'est dégoûtant.  
- Et pas drôle, cria Ginny en sortant.  
- Elle n'a aucun humour, dit Harry une fois la porte fermée.  
Ron vida sa valise et rangea tout dans l'armoire, puis il s'assit sur le lit.  
- Bon, moi je vais dormir, fit Ron en enfilant son pyjama. Il est plus de minuit et je suis crevé. Bonne nuit.  
- Ouais, bonne nuit.  
Harry s'allongea et se demanda ce qu'il allait encore se passer d'inhabituel pendant les vacances, parce que, mine de rien, les Dursley au Square Grimmaurd, c'était tout aussi étrange que de voir un jour Drago Malefoy faire parti de la maison Gryffondor.


	4. Chapitre 4

Infiltration – Chapitre 4

La première semaine fut dure pour les Dursley, surtout pour l'oncle Vernon, qui ne supportait pas le va-et-vient des Sorciers, pour les réunions de l'Ordre. La tante Pétunia, au grand étonnement de Harry, s'était vite liée d'amitié avec Mrs Weasley. Elles étaient souvent dans la cuisine, pour préparer des petits plats. Harry n'avait jamais vu sa tante comme cela. Il la trouvait plus heureuse, et elle riait souvent (Mrs Weasley lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? se demandait-il parfois). Dudley, lui, ne cessait de suivre Ginny partout où elle allait, un sourire béat sur son visage. Parfois, à table, il en oubliait de manger tellement il la regardait. Ginny, quant à elle, ne le supportait plus, ce qui amusait beaucoup son frère.  
Une fois, en milieu de semaine, Fred et George étaient venus leurs dire bonjour (c'était le jour de fermeture de leur magasin de farces et attrapes), et Dudley, dès qu'il les avait reconnu, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre.  
Mr Weasley était très rarement là, son travail au Ministère lui prenant tout son temps. Et de plus, la Gazette du Sorcier annonçait que Cornélius Fudge (que Rita Skeeter qualifiait, dans son article, d'impotent assoiffé de pouvoir, aveuglé par sa seule personne et ses intérêts) allait être destitué, et que des élections pour le poste vacant auraient bientôt lieu.  
Un beau matin, alors qu'ils descendirent prendre leurs petits déjeuners, du courrier les attendait sur la table.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, tout en s'étirant.  
- Deux lettres de ton école de cinglés, répondit l'oncle Vernon, qui malgré le fait qu'il avait fini par se faire à l'idée de vivre au Manoir des Black, n'hésitait pas à rappeler aux autres leurs anormalités. Pour toi et ton copain bizarre, ajouta-t-il en posant sa tasse de café.  
- De Pooooouuuuudlard ? fit Ron en baillant. Cela doit être les résultats de nos B.U.S.E., alors.  
- Des buses ? Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette idiotie ?  
- Ce sont les résultats de leurs examens de fin d'année, lui répondit Mrs Weasley qui entra dans la cuisine, toujours en peignoir. Ron, donnes moi ta lettre.  
Harry saisit sa lettre avec appréhension. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouverte, que Mrs Weasley s'effondra sur sa chaise. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.  
- J'ai raté ? C'est ça ? demanda Ron avec inquiétude.  
- Non, tu as réussi, je n'arrive pas à y croire !  
- Merci, je vois que tu avais confiance en mes capacités, dit-il d'un air boudeur.  
Elle ne répondit pas, et attrapa son fils, pour le serrer dans ses bras. Elle se tourna vers Harry, après avoir relâché son fils qui était sur le point d'étouffer.  
- Et toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.  
- Heu, je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte.  
Il sortit une lettre, écrite à l'encre violette, et la lue.

« Cher Mr Potter,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer, que vous avez passé avec succès vos B.U.S.E., et c'est avec joie, que nous vous acceptons, en sixième année, au collège de Poudlard.  
Vous trouverez ci-joint à cette lettre, vos notes.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice adjointe. »

Il prit alors la feuille, qui se trouvait encore dans l'enveloppe.

« Nom de l'élève : Harry James Potter  
Objet : résultats des B.U.S.E.

Métamorphose : Optimal  
Potions : Optimal  
Botanique : Effort exceptionnel  
Sorts et Enchantements : Effort exceptionnel  
Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal  
Soins aux Créatures Magiques : Optimal  
Astronomie : Effort exceptionnel  
Histoire de la Magie : Acceptable  
Divination : Désolant

Etant donné que vous ne suivrez plus la Divination, cette note n'a quasiment pas d'importance. De plus, nous n'en avons pas tenu compte, cette matière étant assez nébuleuse. »

Harry se sentait soulagé. Il avait réussi lui aussi. Il pensa alors à Hermione, qui avait dû avoir Optimal dans toutes ses matières, y compris dans l'étude des runes anciennes.  
- S'il tient de sa mère, fit la tante Pétunia, il ne peut qu'avoir réussi.  
- Vraiment ? Mais il ne peut être plus intelligent que notre Dudley, dit l'oncle Vernon en se tournant vers son fils. Arrêtes de regarder cette Sorcière, ajouta-t-il, voyant Dudley, un coude dans son bol, en train d'observer avec un regard stupide Ginny.  
Il ne réagit pas, et suivit du regard, Ginny qui quitta la table, d'un air exaspéré.

Les semaines passaient, et les Dursley s'étaient finalement bien intégrés, même si l'oncle Vernon faisait toujours des commentaires désobligeants. Ginny, pour éviter Dudley, ne venait qu'aux repas, le reste de la journée, elle se rendait au Chemin de Traverse, pour aider ses frères dans leur boutique. Les nouvelles sur Voldemort se faisaient rares, il y avait quelques disparitions partout dans le pays, mais pas de nouveau meurtre. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ne passait qu'en coup de vent, et ne leur disaient jamais rien.

Arriva enfin le 31 juillet. Harry fut réveillé par Ron, qui tenait à être le premier à lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Il n'était pas encore sorti de son lit, que Mrs Weasley et Ginny entrèrent pour le lui souhaiter également. Ils lui avaient offert une montre, qui était aussi un détecteur de mensonge. Quand le cadran clignotait, c'est que la personne ne disait pas la vérité. Mrs Weasley lui affirma que c'était un cadeau très utile, et qu'ainsi il saurait en qui avoir confiance.  
- Au fait, Dumbledore est là, lui dit-elle.  
- Il est venu ?  
- On n'a pas seize ans tous les jours, fit-elle simplement. Et d'autres personnes passeront dans la journée.  
- Et Hermione sera là pour le reste des vacances à partir de ce soir, dit Ron.  
Après s'être habillé, lui et Ron, descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dumbledore les attendait en bas des escaliers ; Harry remarqua que sa barbe et sa chevelure argentée commençaient à blanchir, il le trouvait vieilli. Dire qu'il y a à peine un mois, il avait vu le vieux Sorcier se battre contre Lord Voldemort, s'il n'avait pas était le témoin de ce combat, il n'aurait jamais cru. Il avait l'air si fatigué…  
- Bonjour Professeur, firent-ils.  
- Joyeux anniversaire Harry, lui dit-il. Seize ans… comme le temps passe…  
- Albus, vous resterez bien pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous ? lui demanda Mrs Weasley, qui venait d'arriver.  
- Avec plaisir, mais je dois d'abord m'entretenir un instant avec Harry.  
Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry, et le conduisit dans un bureau. Il montra un siège, et Harry s'y assit. Dumbledore lui tendit alors une enveloppe noire.  
- Arthur me l'a confié ce matin, et je lui ai dit que je te la donnerai.  
Harry regarda l'enveloppe noire, son nom était écrit à l'encre rouge, et au dos était écrit 'Ministère de la Magie – Département de la Justice'. Il eut une désagréable impression.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, l'enveloppe a été scellée de telle manière que seul celui à qui elle est destinée, peut l'ouvrir.  
Avec hésitation, il l'ouvrit et en sortie une lettre écrite sur un parchemin rose.

« Cher Mr Potter,  
J'ai la désagréable mission de vous annoncer, que ma cliente, Narcissa Malefoy, vous attaque en justice, afin de récupérer les biens de son cousin, Sirius Black.  
Vous l'aurez donc compris, ma cliente conteste le testament de votre parrain.  
Veuillez prendre note, que l'audience aura lieu le 25 août, à 10h00.  
Avec la joie de vous revoir bientôt,  
Dolores Jane Ombrage. »

- Alors ? demanda Dumbledore.  
Harry ne répondit rien, et lui tendit la lettre, abasourdi parce qu'il venait de lire. Il vit Dumbledore, lire la lettre avec ahurissement, ses yeux parcourant le texte à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
- Il faudra te trouver un avocat, dit simplement le vieil homme.  
- Mais, vous ne pourriez pas…  
- Non, le coupa-t-il. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai d'autres préoccupations, plus importantes. Tu gagneras facilement sans moi pour te défendre, un autre fera l'affaire, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils.  
- Mais qui alors ?  
- Je demanderai au nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de s'en charger, j'ai vu dans son CV qu'il avait fait des études de droit en Amérique.  
- Vous le connaissez bien ?  
- Pas vraiment, fit Albus en souriant, je ne l'ai rencontré que la semaine passée, mais il est compétent. Il a passé tous les tests d'aptitude, et je n'ai rien décelé d'étrange chez lui.  
- Vous lui faites confiance ? s'étonna Harry, qui ne comprenait comment Dumbledore pouvait être si sûr de lui. Vous êtes certain que ce n'est pas un Mangemort ?  
- Il n'en avait pas la marque, dit Albus, comme si cela suffisait. Et il a demandé à faire parti de l'Ordre. Il passera dans la journée, avec Remus.  
Il se leva, de son fauteuil, et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry, lui, était toujours assis.  
- Allons, viens. Nous allons déjeuner. Tu dois mourir de faim, tu n'as encore rien avalé.

Dans la cuisine, ils étaient déjà tous à table. L'oncle Vernon buvait son café en lisant son journal, Dudley tartinait son bras de confiture, tout en regardant Ginny, qui, elle, discutait avec sa mère, du programme de la journée. Sa tante s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
- Bon anniversaire Harry. Quand tu auras mangé, viens me voir dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose pour toi que j'avais conservée à la mort de tes parents.  
Il fut stupéfait. Non seulement, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui souhaitait son anniversaire, mais en plus, elle avait conservé quelque chose de ses parents, elle qui avait nié leur existence, se considérant le plus souvent comme une enfant unique.  
- Mon Dudleynouchet, fais attention ! Tu es entrain de mettre du sel dans ton cacao, le sucre est à côté.  
- Et arrêtes de regarder cette anormale ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, tu es trop bien pour elle.  
Mrs Weasley ne réagit pas, elle avait pris l'habitude. Et puis, elle n'était pas d'accord que ce gros bonhomme regarde sa fille avec tant d'insistance. Heureusement, son père le rappelait à l'ordre, avant qu'elle ne fasse un commentaire. C'était arrivé une fois, et Dudley s'était enfui de la cuisine, rouge de honte. Tout le monde avait ri, sauf les parents de Dudley, qui étaient partis faire des courses en ville.  
Harry vit sa tante quitter la cuisine, et il se dépêcha de manger, pour aller la rejoindre. Il monta alors les escaliers par deux, et arriva devant la porte. Il allait toquer, mais la porte s'ouvrit. Le visage chevalin de sa tante dans l'entrebâillement.   
- Entre mon garçon.  
Il pénétra dans la pièce, et elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, comme Dumbledore l'avait fait plutôt. Elle alla alors vers sa garde robe, et fouilla dans un tiroir. Elle en sortit un grand album photo en cuir.  
- Ce sont les photos du mariage de tes parents.  
Il saisit l'album, l'ouvrit, et vit des photos animées.  
- Ce ne sont pas des photos moldues, remarqua-t-il.  
- Non, il n'y avait que des Sorciers à la cérémonie, mis à part moi et nos parents, dit-elle en montrant une image où un couple, encadrait sa mère, vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche. Il y avait tous leurs amis, c'est pour cela que j'avais reconnu Remus Lupin à Privet Drive. Bien sur, je l'avais vu à la gare quand nous sommes venus te chercher, mais je n'étais pas sure que ce soit lui. C'est la seule fois où je l'avais vu, ajouta-t-elle en désignant l'album du mariage.  
- Mais, si tu les connaissais, pourquoi leur avoir tourné le dos si vite ?  
- C'était une décision de ta mère. Nos parents avaient été tués par des Mangemorts, deux semaines après le mariage, et elle ne voulait pas que cela m'arrive. Elle savait que les familles de Sang de Bourbe seraient les premières à mourir. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était à mon mariage, mais elle n'est pas restée longtemps. Ton oncle n'en a jamais rien su. Lui parler en mal de ma sœur, me faisait souffrir, mais je n'avais pas le choix.  
Harry vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de sa tante. Comment avait-elle tenu le coup, pendant toutes ces années, avec une menace de mort au dessus de sa tête ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se doutait que le prix à payer avait dû être énorme. Il regarda une photo, et il vit sa tante en train de se faire courtiser par Peter Pettigrow, le traître qui avait vendu ses parents. Elle riait avec son parrain sur une autre,…  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry comprenait le sentiment qu'avait du ressentir sa tante. Pour la première fois, il l'aimait vraiment, et pour la première fois, il la serra dans ses bras.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SVP, laissez des revieuws, ça va faire 4 chapitres, et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous pensez de mon histoire… Merci d'avance.


	5. Chapitre 5

Infiltration – Chapitre 5

On sonna à la porte d'entrée. Harry lâcha sa tante, qui essuya ses larmes.  
- Tu ferais bien d'aller voir, c'est sûrement pour toi.  
Il la regarda, et vit qu'elle pleurait encore un peu.  
- Je vous rejoindrai, il… il faut que je… que je me remaquille, fit-elle en sanglotant.  
- D'accord, dit-il simplement.  
Il se leva, et sortit de la chambre, laissant sa tante seule. Il était toujours abasourdi par ce que lui avait révélé sa tante, mais il laissa ses pensées de côté quand il vit qui se tenait dans le hall. Il y avait Lupin, qui avait l'air en meilleure forme que d'habitude, Maugrey, son œil magique tournant dans tous les sens, et une personne que Harry ne connaissait pas. Il était habillé très différemment des Sorciers qu'il avait déjà croisés. Des bottes noires arrivant aux genoux, un pantalon de la même couleur, et une chemise d'un vert étrange, et une longue veste couleur bleue profond. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, et ses cheveux châtain étaient coiffés vers l'arrière. Il avait aussi une fossette au menton.  
Ils lui souhaitèrent tous un joyeux anniversaire.  
- Harry, fit Lupin, je te présente Paulus Patinues, c'est lui qui sera ton nouveau professeur de défense, et accessoirement, ton avocat.  
- Mais comment savez-vous ? s'étonna-t-il.  
- Dumbledore nous a envoyé un hibou pour nous prévenir, répondit Maugrey, son œil magique fixant Patinues.  
- Ainsi, dit ce dernier, voilà le jeune Potter. Ravi de faire ta connaissance mon garçon, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la main.  
- Enchanté, fit-il en la lui serrant.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton affaire, lui assura-t-il. Je crois que nous n'aurons aucun mal à gagner contre l'épouse d'un Mangemort, récemment emprisonné.  
- Albus est encore là, Harry ? demanda Lupin.  
- Oui, à la cuisine.  
- Viens, nous devons lui annoncer les résultats des élections du nouveau Ministre de la Magie.  
Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry, et descendirent à la cuisine. Dumbledore discutait avec Molly, Mr Dursley lisait toujours son journal, Ron et Ginny jouaient aux échecs et Dudley observait tous les gestes de la jeune rouquine. Lorsque Albus les vit, il se leva.  
- Alors Remus, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?  
- Oui, c'est Amélia Bones qui a été élue.  
- Une femme très compétente.  
- Et c'est Diggory qui prend sa place de chef du Département de la Justice, dit Maugrey.  
- Vraiment ? Après tout, il le mérite. Et qui va s'occuper du Département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ?  
- Eh bien, en fait je ne sais pas si nous devrions en parler dans cette pièce…  
- C'est si confidentiel ? demanda Mrs Weasley.  
- Non, mais… c'est que…  
- La personne qui récupère ce poste, est Percy Weasley, fit le professeur Patinues.  
Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, à l'exception de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley. Ron regarda sa mère, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Dumbledore la fit s'asseoir.  
- Ca va aller, Molly ?  
- Je,… oui, je vais bien… c'est juste que… il me manque tellement, fit-elle en éclatant en sanglot. Même après ce qu'il nous a fait. Il reste mon fils, et je…  
- …voudrais le revoir ? termina Paulus. C'est tout à fait normal, une mère s'inquiète toujours pour son fils. Dumbledore, vous devez vous rendre au Ministère cet après midi, pourquoi ne pas emmener Mrs Weasley avec vous ?  
Maugrey le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, et Harry se demanda comment son professeur, encore un inconnu pour lui, pouvait exprimer le souhait de Mrs Weasley, sans qu'elle l'ait formulé avant, et proposer une solution si rapidement.  
- Oui, c'est possible. Toutefois si Molly est d'accord.  
- Je… j'aimerais beaucoup, fit-elle en se mouchant.  
- Alors c'est réglé, dit le professeur Patinues en se frottant les mains.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Albus et Molly étaient partis au Ministère, Maugrey lui avait une mission à accomplir, et seuls Lupin et Patinues étaient restés avec Harry, Ron, Ginny et les Dursley. Ils avaient passé tout l'après midi à s'entraîner à jeter des sorts, et au final, s'étaient bien amusés. Lorsque Mrs Weasley était revenue, elle était ravie. Percy s'était excusé, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et dit au cours de l'année précédente, et sa mère l'avait pardonné. Au soir, Hermione arriva avec les jumeaux, qui avaient été la chercher, et elle fut déçue de ne pas avoir participé à la séance d'entraînement avec Lupin et Patinues (qui selon Harry et Ron était redoutable, aucuns de leurs sort ne l'ayant atteint). Harry passa le plus bel anniversaire qu'il ait jamais vécu, même s'il regrettait l'absence de son parrain.

Les vacances passèrent vite, et furent les plus belles de toute sa vie. Ils s'entraînaient tous les jours avec le professeur Patinues, qui dans ses temps libres, s'occupait du dossier d'Harry. Hermione, au grand agacement de Ron, travaillait toujours autant ses cours, même si elle avait obtenu Optimal dans toutes ses matières. Dudley, au grand soulagement de Ginny, était tombé sous le charme d'Hermione, qui l'ignorait complètement.  
Arriva enfin le jour du jugement. Harry se força à manger au matin, pour ne pas aller à l'audience l'estomac vide. Tous l'encouragèrent, lui disant qu'il ne pouvait que gagner. Après tout, lui avait dit Hermione, si Ombrage est aussi bonne avocate qu'enseignante, il serait vite de retour, victorieux. Pour se rendre au Ministère, ils utilisèrent la Poudre de Cheminette. Ils arrivèrent alors dans le hall du Ministère. La fontaine de la Fraternité avait été reconstruite. Au fond de la pièce, Harry reconnut des élèves de Poudlard. Parmi eux, il y avait Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, et d'autres élèves de cinquième année. Patinues suivit son regard.  
- Heureusement que toi tu n'as pas eu d'examens de passage, sinon tu n'aurais jamais pu assister à l'audience, et c'est Mrs Malefoy qui aurait pu gagner.  
- Des examens de passage ? demanda Harry avec étonnement en regardant Malefoy et les autres élèves s'avancer dans une pièce.  
- Oui, ils doivent améliorer leurs notes pour passer en sixième. Dans le cas contraire, ils doublent.  
Harry sourit à la seule perspective de voir Drago Malefoy recommencer sa cinquième. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et se rendirent au bon étage. Là, devant la pièce où allait être traitée leur affaire, Dolores Ombrage, vêtue d'un affreux cardigan vert pistache, et d'un pantalon rose, attendait à la porte, aux côtés de Mrs Malefoy, qui était habillée d'une robe noire, qu'elle portait avec classe, malgré l'air dégoûté qu'elle affichait continuellement.  
- Mrs Ombrage, vous êtes bien en avance, lui fit Patinues.  
- On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix.  
- Je suis l'avocat de Mr Potter.  
Elle le fixa de ses yeux globuleux, puis tourna son visage de crapaud vers Harry.  
- Ah oui, Dumbledore n'est pas là pour voler à ton secours cette fois.  
- C'est vrai, mais le professeur Patinues est tout aussi, voire plus, qualifié que vous, répondit Harry.  
- J'attends de voir ça !  
- Au fait, les centaures vous remettent le bonjour.  
Le visage d'Ombrage vira au rouge, et elle leva la main pour le frapper.  
- Espèce de petit insolent !  
- Vous voulez que je porte plainte pour violence exercée sur mon client, fit Patinues en lui attrapant le bras.  
- Heu, non, je… je…  
La porte s'ouvrit, et un petit Sorcier à l'air sévère sortit.  
- Mr Potter et Mrs Malefoy, peuvent entrer, accompagnés de leurs avocats.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui ne contenait qu'une table, avec sept chaises, le sol était couvert d'un tapis rouge, les murs étaient en bois et les fenêtres magiques montraient un ciel ensoleillé. Trois sièges étaient occupées par les juges, les autres attendaient les plaignants et les défendeurs. Une fois installés, le juge assis au centre pris la parole.  
- Vous êtes bien Mrs Narcissa Black-Malefoy ?  
- Oui, votre honneur, répondit-elle.  
- Et vous êtes bien Mr Harry James Potter ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Bien, nous sommes ici pour réparer le litige qui oppose les deux parties ici présentes, et qui est la contestation du testament de Mr Sirius Black, par Mrs Malefoy.  
- Oui, votre honneur, fit Ombrage, ma cliente s'est sentie outragée lorsqu'elle a appris à qui…  
- Je ne vous ai pas donné la parole, il me semble, la coupa le juge.  
- Oui, mais je…  
Elle se tut, voyant le regard des juges dirigés vers elle.  
- Pour ma part, j'ai étudié les dossiers qui m'ont été transmis par vos avocats respectifs, et je ne comprends pas vos motifs Mrs Malefoy.  
- Mais, je veux récupérer ce qui m'est due.  
- Ce qui vous est due ? D'après les dossiers de maître Patinues, vous n'étiez pas proche de Mr Black, sa famille, dont vous, l'ayant renié.  
- Vous ne pouvez pas laisser tout cet or aller à ce garçon, il ne le mérite pas, il ne l'a quasiment pas connu, fit Mrs Malefoy.  
- Vous non plus, ne le méritez pas. Votre époux a été arrêté et enfermé à Azkaban, parce qu'il était un Mangemort, alors qu'il avait par le passé avoir juré être sous l'emprise d'un sortilège.  
- Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ma cliente, votre honneur, intervint Ombrage, mais bien la validité du testament de Mr Black.  
- Qui est valide, fit Patinues. Mr Potter était son filleul, et désigné comme unique héritier. Il n'y a rien à juger.  
- Il n'y a rien à juger, répéta Ombrage. Le testament est valide.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Narcissa. Vous êtes devenue folle ?  
- Calmez-vous, Mrs Malefoy, demanda le juge.  
- Vous avez conscience que vous ne pouviez gagner. Alors pourquoi avoir défendu la cause de Mrs Malefoy ? demanda Patinues en fixant Ombrage.  
- J'avais conscience qu'on ne pouvait gagner. Je voulais juste me venger de Mr Potter.  
- Ce que vous dites est grave, fit le juge en se redressant un peu sur son siège.  
Il s'entretint quelques instants avec ses collègues, pendant que Mrs Malefoy regardait Ombrage, son avocate, d'un air agressif.  
- Voilà notre jugement : le testament est valide, Mr Potter conserve donc tous les biens de son parrain, Mr Black, et nous obligeons, Mrs Malefoy à dédommager Mr Potter pour avoir provoqué ce procès, en lui versant 20 de sa fortune. Et nous condamnons, Mrs Ombrage a payer une amende de 500 Gallions.  
- Quoi !?! Mais vous êtes dingues ? hurla-t-elle en sortant sa baguette.  
- Je vous demande de vous calmer, ou nous nous verrons obligé de vous faire arrêter.  
- Tout ça c'est votre faute, cria Mrs Malefoy en regardant Ombrage. Je vous poursuis en justice !  
Harry regarda le professeur Patinues en souriant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ombrage avait avoué vouloir se venger de lui, mais cela avait joué en sa faveur.

De retour au Square Grimmaurd, Harry raconta tout le procès aux autres, et dit aussi qu'il avait vu les trois Serpentards qu'ils détestaient, qui devaient passer des examens de passage (« Apparemment, avait dit Ron, connaître Mrs Marchebanks n'a pas servi beaucoup à Malefoy. On dirait que le malheur s'acharne sur eux depuis le mois de juin »).  
Mrs Weasley, avait passé la journée avec Hermione au Chemin de Traverse, où elles avaient acheté les nouveaux livres, après tout, la rentrée était proche…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SVP, laissez des revieuws. Merci d'avance.

RAR :

Sassy Summers : Merci pour ta revieuw, la seule que j'ai reçu, mais ça fait quand même plaisir. Pour Pétunia, son changement est en partie expliqué à la fin du chapitre 4, mais j'avoue que c'est vrai que c'est assez brusque par rapport aux romans.


	6. Chapitre 6

Infiltration – Chapitre 6

C'étaient le dernier jour des vacances, et Mrs Weasley, avec l'aide de la tante Pétunia, préparait une fête, pour essayer de faire oublier les tensions.  
Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose de nouveau se tramait dans l'ombre, quelque chose qu'ils devraient tous affronter à Poudlard, et dont l'issue changerait leur monde. Depuis plusieurs nuits, il rêvait d'une silhouette encapuchonnée qui se déplaçait dans la Forêt Interdite, puis qui disparaissait, comme si elle était devenue invisible.  
Il supposait que ce devait être Voldemort, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'apercevait pas le visage de la silhouette, puisque il ne la voyait que de dos. En tout cas, Voldemort ne pourrait certainement pas voyager librement dans la forêt sans être repéré. Dumbledore avait dû placer suffisamment de protection. Et puis, ce n'était qu'un rêve ; un rêve récurrent, mais un rêve quand même.  
Depuis la mort de Sirius, et la manière dont Voldemort l'avait manipulé, il se méfiait de ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Bien sûr, il s'entraînait parfois à l'occlumencie, mais plus avec Rogue, avec le professeur Patinues, qui s'avérait tout aussi, voire plus, compétent que le terrifiant maître des Potions. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré un Sorcier si doué en tout comme Paulus Patinues, à part Dumbledore bien sûr. Il se demandait parfois, comment s'était, l'enseignement de la Sorcellerie aux Etats-Unis. Il avait posé la question à son professeur, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu dire. Il réagissait un peu comme Karkaroff et Mrs Maxime, quand on les interrogeait sur les secrets de leurs écoles.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
- La traîtresse à son sang demande au maître s'il a fini de ranger ses affaires, pour aller dîner, fit Kreattur en surgissant dans la chambre d'Harry.  
- Ne l'appelles plus comme ça, dit Harry en se levant. Elle, elle mérite de vivre.  
Il se dirigea vers l'elfe de maison. Kreattur pouvait voir à travers les lunettes d'Harry, un regard empli de haine, et il prit peur en voyant les mains de son maître se tendre vers son cou. Harry se mit à le serrer de toutes ses forces. Kreattur étouffait.  
- Maître…, supplia-t-il en suffoquant, … arrêtez, Kreattur ne le dira plus, … je… je…  
- Toi, tu mérites la mort, fit Harry, d'un ton glacial, en souriant.  
On toqua à la porte, et le professeur Patinues entra. Il se figea devant le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue.  
- Harry, mais que faites-vous ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit-il en relâchant son étreinte. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ça.  
- Le maître a voulu tuer le pauvre Kreattur, cracha ce dernier en se massant le cou. Il est aussi fou que mon ancien maître.  
Sous l'impulsion de l'insulte faite à son oncle, Harry tenta de se jeter à nouveau sur l'elfe de maison, qui fit un bond en arrière, mais Patinues le retint.  
- Tu dois te contrôler, jeune Potter. La violence ne résout jamais rien.  
- Je ne pourrai jamais pardonner ce qu'il a fait.  
- Je sais Harry, je suis au courant de tout, et je te comprends. Ta colère est justifiée, mais si tu le tues, tu deviendras pire que lui.  
- Je… je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça.  
- Eh bien, réfléchis-y. la colère et la haine ont changé bien des gens, dit-il avec sagesse.  
- Voldemort, fit Harry, ce qui fit frissonner Kreattur.  
- Lui parmi tant d'autres. Vois-tu, dit Paulus, c'est dans la nature de l'Homme.  
- Mais, il y a des gens bien, rétorqua Harry.  
- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais ils sont moins nombreux… Enfin, arrêtons de philosopher, Molly doit nous attendre pour le repas.  
- Heu, vous… vous ne direz rien pour ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais muet comme une carpe. Et si tu veux que les autres soient au courant, je préférerais que ce soit par ta bouche.  
- Merci professeur.  
Ils descendirent à la cuisine, et se retrouvèrent face à un immense buffet garni. Mrs Weasley et la tante Pétunia n'avaient pas fait dans la simplicité. Dudley rodait déjà du côté des gâteaux, tout en regardant amoureusement Hermione, qui rigolait avec Ginny et Tonks. Ron se servait en charcuterie, pendant que l'oncle Vernon tentait d'ajouter une cuisse dans son assiette de poulet à son assiette, trop remplie. Finalement il renonça, et alla s'asseoir en se plaignant que les assiettes étaient minuscules. Maugrey reniflait le contenu de son verre, sous le regard exaspéré de Mrs Weasley.  
- Voyons Alastor, je ne l'ai pas empoisonné.  
- Vous, peut-être, répondit-il, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.  
Mrs Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Ah, Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas vu, tout va bien ?  
- Oui.  
- Installe toi, je t'ai préparé une assiette.  
Ce fut l'une des meilleures soirées qu'il passa, et ils veillèrent tard. Maugrey avait passé la soirée à leur raconter comment il avait capturé certains Mangemorts, ce qui n'avait pas intéressé l'oncle Vernon, qui avait discuté avec Patinues, le seul Sorcier du manoir qu'il trouvait relativement normal, ou plutôt, moins étrange que les autres.

Le lendemain, ils ne se levèrent pas en avance. Le temps de s'habiller et de manger s'ajoutant, ils partirent vers 10h15 pour se rendre à la gare. De plus, la tante Pétunia, avait tenu à les accompagner. Le trajet s'effectua sans le moindre problème, sous la vigilance de Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks et Patinues, qui prendrait également le train pour se rendre à Poudlard.  
A la gare, ils traversèrent le passage, et arrivèrent sur la voie 9 ¾. Il y avait déjà du monde, et Harry reconnut plusieurs membres de l'A.D. qui le saluèrent. Ils rangèrent leurs valises et les cages d'Hedwige et de Coq dans un wagon, et retournèrent sur le quai. Le moment de se dire au revoir arriva bien vite, et c'est à cet instant que la tante Pétunia l'agrippa.  
- Harry, je… je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance.  
- Merci, fit-il en souriant.  
- Et s'il te plait, ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, je ne voudrais pas te perdre, dit-elle, une larme au coin des yeux.  
- J'essaierai, mais généralement, les ennuis viennent à moi.  
- Alors, tes professeurs seront là pour te protéger.   
Elle le serra alors dans ses bras, et Harry lui rendit son étreinte.  
- Alors, bébé Potter dis au revoir à sa famille, fit une voix derrière eux.  
Harry se retourna, et vit un garçon blond au nez pointu et aux yeux bleus. Drago Malefoy.  
- Alors, tu as réussi ton examen de passage ? demanda Harry.  
Drago rougit, et ne répondit rien, ce qui était rare quand on l'agressait verbalement.  
- Ta mère a gagné son procès contre Ombrage, ou elle a encore perdu une partie de votre fortune ?  
- Va te faire foutre, Potter, dit-il en s'éloignant, rouge de honte d'avoir ainsi été humilié devant une Moldue.  
- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier, remarqua la tante Pétunia.  
- C'est réciproque, fit Harry en suivant Malefoy du regard.  
La tante Pétunia se pencha, et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis elle alla dire au revoir aux autres pensionnaires du manoir Black, qui retournaient à Poudlard. Harry, lui, salua les personnes qui retourneraient au manoir, une fois le train parti.  
Onze heure précise, le train démarra. Harry fit signe une dernière fois aux gens sur le quai, et il ne put s'empêcher de voir sa tante, soutenue par Mrs Weasley, qui pleurait. Il en eut mal au cœur. Les choses qu'elle lui avait révélées, avaient effacé la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de sa famille d'adoption. Aujourd'hui, il pouvait voir sa tante avec un regard neuf, et elle renvoyait l'image d'une femme forte qui avait été anéantie par le meurtre de sa sœur, et qui se refusait de perdre son neveu. Chose, qui n'arriverait pas. Il était devenu plus fort, et comme l'avait dit sa tante, les professeurs seraient là pour le défendre à Poudlard.  
Tout se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ne débarque dans leur wagon.  
- Tiens, tiens, Potter et sa bande, lâcha-t-il.  
- Dégage Malefoy, cracha Hermione.  
- Ouh, on dirait que la Sang de Bourbe se rebelle, les gars.  
Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire.  
- Alors, tu passes en sixième, ou tu restes avec tes amis écervelés ? demanda Ron.  
Les deux gorilles arrêtèrent de rire, et retroussèrent leurs manches.  
- Pour ton information Weasmoche, je suis en sixième, dit Drago de sa voix traînante. Mais, il est vrai qu'eux sont toujours en cinquième.  
Ils firent un pas en avant, leurs poings fermés, le regard menaçant. Harry se prépara à sortir sa baguette, et vit Ron et Hermione faire de même.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda une voix derrière eux.  
Tous se retournèrent, et Harry aperçut Patinues.  
- Je suis préfet, fit Drago, et moi je t'ordonne de retourner dans ton compartiment, et de nous laisser régler nos problèmes ensemble.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sourirent. Apparemment, Drago croyait avoir à faire à un autre élève.  
- Préfet, vraiment ?  
- Oui, répondit-il en montrant son badge. Et maintenant casse-toi, ou eux te jetteront dehors, ajouta-t-il en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.  
- Tu es vraiment un petit insolent, mon garçon. Tu es peut-être préfet, mais moi, je suis professeur.  
- Quoi ?!? s'étonna Drago.  
- Tu es sourd ? Je suis professeur à Poudlard, alors tu as intérêt à te calmer. Lorsque nous arriverons au château, je parlerai de ton comportement avec ton directeur de maison. Maintenant, hors de ma vue, et vite.  
Malefoy ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, et disparut avec ses acolytes.  
- Je fais si jeune que ça ? demanda Patinues.  
- Quand même, répondit Ron en mordant dans un chocogrenouille.  
- Au fait, fit Hermione, quel âge avez-vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.  
- Pas du tout, j'ai vingt-cinq ans, dit-il en enlevant sa veste. Au fait, qui était ce morveux ?  
- Drago Malefoy, répondit Harry. Il est à Serpentard.  
- Malefoy… Malefoy, ce n'est pas sa mère qui voulait récupérer l'héritage de Black ?  
- Si, et c'est son père qui a été enfermé à Azkaban au début des vacances.  
- Chouette famille, donc.  
Pendant le reste du trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione s'intéressait surtout au programme que Patinues allait suivre, mais ce dernier ne leur révéla rien, pour, disait-il, ne pas leur gâcher la surprise.  
Après de longues heures, le train s'arrêta enfin et ils arrivèrent.


	7. Chapitre 7

Infiltration – Chapitre 7

Ils descendirent du train, et entendirent la voix familière d'Hagrid.  
- Les premières années, par ici. S'il vous plait, ne traînez pas.  
Hagrid les aperçut et leur fit signe de son immense main. Il partit quelques instants plus tard, suivi des premières années. Les autres élèves, eux, montèrent à bord des calèches tirées par les Sombrals, des créatures ressemblant à un croisement entre un cheval et un dragon, que seules quelques personnes pouvaient voir. Alors qu'ils approchaient du château, la pluie commença à tomber.  
Une fois au château, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, et s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Dumbledore se leva.  
- Mes chers élèves, je vous demanderai de bien m'écouter.  
Il attendit que le murmure des conversations s'arrête, et reprit la parole.  
- Les directeurs de maison vont appeler certains d'entre vous, et vous les accompagnerez dans leurs bureaux. Merci de votre attention.  
Alors que le directeur se rasseyait, Harry vit les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Chourave et le minuscule professeur Flitwick se diriger vers les tables, pendant que Firenze, le Centaure professeur de Divination, installait le tabouret et le Choixpeau, pour la répartition des premières.  
- Weasley, suivez, fit McGonagall. Potter aussi, je dois vous parler d'autre chose.  
Ils quittèrent la table, et suivirent le professeur. Harry aperçut deux filles de Serpentard suivre Rogue, un garçon suivre Chourave, et un autre Flitwick. Tous affichaient une mine stupéfaite.

Sa robe de Sorcier vert émeraude flottant derrière elle, McGonagall marchait à toute allure vers son bureau. Elle les fit asseoir, après avoir refermé la porte, et prit une grande inspiration. Harry vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jamais McGonagall n'avait eu l'air aussi désolée.  
- Mr Weasley, j'ai une regrettable nouvelle à vous annoncer. Suite à une erreur administrative au département de l'éducation, et à…, elle s'interrompit, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui dire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? demanda Ron.  
- Eh bien voilà, il y a eu une… erreur dans… dans l'attribution des points de certains élèves.  
- Ceux qui ont été appelés ? fit Ron, d'une manière inquiète.  
- Oui, et cela veut dire que vous êtes… que vous devrez… recommencer votre cinquième année. Vos résultats se trouvaient en réalité bien inférieur à ce qui vous a été annoncé par courrier.  
- Quoi ?!?  
- Je vous comprends, cela doit être difficile pour vous, mais vous doublez.  
- Ma mère va me tuer quand elle va savoir ça, fit Ron en se tournant vers Harry.  
- Bien sur, reprit le professeur McGonagall, il y aura quelques changements…  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Vous logerez dans le dortoir des cinquièmes années.  
- Je dois changer de dortoir ?!?  
- C'est dans le règlement de l'école. Les élèves d'une même année et du même sexe doivent partager le même dortoir. Bien sur, vous restez le préfet de Gryffondor.  
- Et je suis le seul de Gryffondor à avoir raté ? demanda Ron. Et Neville ?  
- Contre toute attente, Mr Londubat a réussi. Il a fait d'énorme progrès. Je suis désolée pour vous Ronald, fit-elle en le regardant à travers ses petites lunettes carrées.  
Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur ses joues. Harry le comprenait. Il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ron était son meilleur ami, et il en serait séparé la majeure partie de la journée. Certains cours seraient un véritable enfer.  
- Veuillez nous attendre dehors, je dois parler à Harry.  
Ron se leva de sa chaise, l'air dépité, et sortit du bureau.  
- Poudlard n'a jamais connu un tel taux d'échec aux BUSE, c'est décevant. Heureusement, Ronald est le seul élève à Gryffondor dans ce cas. Chez les Serpentards, ils sont quatre. Le professeur Rogue les ménagera sans doute moins que je ne l'ai fait.  
- Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire pour Ron ?  
- Non, je suis désolé. Le directeur a déjà essayé. Il a été demandé au ministère de laisser une chance aux élèves. Certains ont pu présenter un examen de passage, mais la moyenne de Mr Weasley était bien trop basse pour pouvoir changer quelque chose…  
Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Harry regarda ses chaussures.  
- Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait, mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais vous entretenir. Avec les derniers évènements, il a été décidé que vous serez accompagné par un professeur lors de vos sorties à Pré au Lard. A Poudlard, vous ne craignez rien, mais à l'extérieur, on ne sait jamais.  
- Je comprends, mais…, commença Harry.  
- Il n'y a pas à discuter Potter, on ne vous laisse pas le choix. Le second point concerne le Quidditch. L'interdiction de jouer faite par Ombrage (elle grimaça) n'étant plus valable, et Angelina Johnson ayant fini ses études, vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe.  
- C'est vrai ?!? s'étonna Harry.  
- Puisque je vous le dis, répondit-elle sèchement. Vous devrez constituer une nouvelle équipe, pour gagner à nouveau. Je dois vous avouer que je prends énormément de plaisir à chaque victoire de Gryffondor. Le professeur Rogue en est à chaque fois hors de lui.  
Harry vit un sourire béat flotter sur le visage d'ordinaire si sévère, du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle se leva, et il en fit de même. Ils retrouvèrent Ron, et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet.

La cérémonie de la répartition était déjà terminée, et ils prirent discrètement place.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous voulait ? questionna immédiatement Hermione.  
- Rien, répondit Ron, le regard dans le vague. Elle ne voulait rien.  
- Ron, fit Harry en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule, il faudra bien lui dire, elle le verra de toutes façons.  
- Verra quoi ? demanda Ginny, assise à côté de son frère.  
- Je… il y a eu… je … oh, dis leur Harry, je n'y arriverai pas, fit-il en enfouissant son visage derrière ses mains.  
- Alors ?  
- Eh bien, il doit recommencer sa cinquième année.  
- Oh mon Dieu, Ron, fit Hermione en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. C'est horrible ! Mais pourquoi ?  
- D'après McGonagall, ma moyenne n'est pas celle qui nous avait…  
- Tu ne dois pas être le seul, le coupa Hermione, Neville a dû…  
- Hé, fit ce dernier, je t'entends Hermione ! Et non, je n'ai pas raté mes examens.  
- Ron, cela veut dire qu'on sera dans la même classe, s'exclama Ginny. Ça va être génial !!!  
- Parle pour toi.  
Soudain, le brouhaha des conversations se tut. Dumbledore réclamait le silence.  
- Jeunes gens, avant de remplir vos estomacs affamés, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire. Je rappelle tout d'abord, que comme son nom l'indique, la Forêt Interdite, est interdite. Il est également interdit de faire…  
Harry n'écoutait plus. Chaque année, le directeur faisait les mêmes recommandations. Il regarda la table des professeurs, et vit deux nouvelles têtes. Une jeune femme rousse avec une coiffure complexe, que Rogue regardait avec intérêt (la jeune femme, pas la coiffure), et un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui crollaient vers le bas.  
- … et je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue à notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Paulus Patinues, qui, je l'espère, tiendra plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs. Et pour la première fois, depuis au moins dix ans, Poudlard accueille deux stagiaires. Tout d'abord, Miss Louisa Weasley, qui nous vient des Etats-Unis, et qui donnera quelques cours de Botanique avec le professeur Chourave, et Mr Emmanuel Montero, stagiaire en Métamorphose, qui nous vient d'Italie.  
Il y eut quelques applaudissements, surtout pour Louisa, qui en plus d'être jeune, était ravissante dans sa tenue verte assez moulante. Harry vit même Malefoy la fixer, la bouche ouverte.  
- Regarde Malefoy, fit Harry à Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral. On dirait qu'il va avaler des mouches s'il continue comme ça.  
Il ne répondit rien, il ne souriait même pas.  
- Elle est de ta famille ? demanda Colin Crivey assis à côté de Ginny.  
- Non, pourquoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.  
- Ben, elle est rousse et si j'ai bien entendu, elle s'appelle Weasley.  
- Oui, fit Ginny, mais Dumbledore a aussi dit qu'elle venait d'Amérique, et je ne crois pas qu'on ait de la famille là-bas.  
- Peut-être une cousine éloignée, marmonna Colin en la prenant en photo.  
- J'en sais rien, dit Ginny, légèrement agacée. Mangeons, je suis affamé, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les plats se remplir.  
Au cours du repas, Ron ne dit pas un mot, et ne mangea quasiment rien, ce qui était révélateur de son humeur. Il ne réagit même pas lorsque les fantômes firent leurs apparitions. A la fin du dîner, il fut le premier à partir. Harry se rendit avec Hermione et les premières années à la tour Gryffondor, où elle leur donna le mot de passe : « Genesis Terrae ».

Dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième, il y avait un vide énorme. Le lit de Ron n'était plus là. Seamus arriva, et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Harry, ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
- C'est sur, maintenant il va faire calme, fit-il. Ses ronflements me manquent déjà.  
- Oui, répondit simplement Harry.  
- Tu vas te sentir seul, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai là.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
- Il a raison Harry, on sera tous là, renchérit Dean Thomas.  
- Et puis, fit Neville en plaçant une plante sur sa table de chevet, on le verra pendant les pauses, et il restera toujours notre ami.  
- Vous avez raison, admit-il.  
Dean ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, de même que Neville, et Seamus lâcha enfin Harry, qui enfila son pyjama. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, et contempla le parc, éclairé par la Lune. C'est alors qu'il vit quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. Une silhouette s'avança dans le parc. Une silhouette encapuchonnée.  
« Ce n'est pas possible, se dit Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. »  
Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas. Une silhouette vêtue d'une cape noire traversait le parc. Il eut alors une idée, et alla chercher la carte du Maraudeur. Il repéra l'endroit, mais il ne vit aucun point avec un nom qui se déplaçait dans le parc. Il vérifia en regardant par la fenêtre, que la silhouette était toujours là, et oui, elle était bien là, et elle se dirigeait vers la Forêt Interdite. Mais quand il jeta un œil sur la carte, cette dernière n'indiquait rien. Pourtant, c'était impossible, la carte ne se trompait jamais.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siouplait, laissez des revieuws, j'en ai que une !!! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, si ça vaut la peine de continuer…


	8. Chapitre 8

Infiltration – Chapitre 8

Harry, réveilles toi ! On va être en retard !

Hein ? Quoi ?

Il entrouvrit les yeux et reconnut Seamus, en pyjama et tenant sa trousse de toilette. Harry regarda autour de lui, les autres étaient déjà partis.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Huit heure, répondit Seamus, et les cours commencent dans une demie heure, il va falloir se dépêcher de prendre une douche. Tu viens ?

Harry se leva et mit ses lunettes. Il se frotta la tête.

Vas-y si tu veux, je vais me débarbouiller en vitesse et aller manger un truc. Je prendrais une douche au soir. Je ne tiens pas à être en retard le premier jour.

Comme tu veux, fit Seamus, visiblement déçu. Je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle.

Harry le regarda partir. Depuis la veille, il trouvait son comportement bizarre. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. S'il ne se pressait pas, il arriverait en retard. Il passa son visage sous l'eau froide, et s'habilla le plus vite possible. Il sortit du dortoir et se précipita dans la Grande Salle, qui n'était plus qu'à moitié remplie.

Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai crue que tu ne viendrais pas.

Bonjour, quand même, soupira Harry.

Et Seamus ? demanda Dean, le meilleur ami de l'irlandais.

Il a voulu prendre une douche, fit Harry en se préparant un toast.

Tiens, voilà ton horaire, dit Hermione en lui tendant un parchemin. On commence la journée par un double cours de Métamorphose, on a une pause, puis une heure d'Histoire de la Magie.

Histoire de la Magie… Ron aussi aurait ce cours, pensa Harry, et comme il avait déjà les notes d'Hermione de l'an passé, il y avait de grandes chances qu'il dorme au lieu de suivre, ou plutôt d'essayer suivre, le cours.

Et cet après midi, on a un double cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, et ensuite, double cours de Défense avec les Serdaigles.

Vous avez vu Ron, ce matin ? demanda Harry, pour ne plus entendre parler du programme. La journée allait être longue, il l'avait compris. Pas la peine qu'Hermione fasse des commentaires.

Seulement deux minutes, répondit Neville, après avoir posé sa tasse. Il a reçu une Beuglante et il est parti en courant.

Ah.

Mais on a entendu quelques passages, fit Parvati, qui était assise à côté de Neville, tout en se recoiffant. Elle a explosé dans le Hall. 'Tu es la honte de la famille' ou encore 'Attends un peu d'être rentré à la maison, fils ignare.'

Harry eut un pincement au cœur. Il connaissait suffisamment Mrs Weasley pour savoir qu'elle devait être furieuse contre son fils, mais il savait aussi qu'elle finirait par lui pardonner. Elle aimait trop ses enfants. Harry s'imagina alors le visage réjoui de Malefoy. Cela le dégoûta, et il repoussa son bol.

Il ramassa son sac, et avec Hermione et les autres, ils se rendirent au local de Métamorphose. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent le professeur McGonagall, qui entra quelques secondes plus tard, suivie de Montero, le stagiaire. Il était vêtu d'une robe de Sorcier rouge criard d'un très mauvais goût. Il s'assit au fond de la classe, et prit de quoi prendre des notes, tandis que McGonagall se tenait debout devant la classe.

Vous êtes maintenant en sixième, année préparatoire pour vos ASPIC. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter pour votre réussite, mais il faudra vous accrocher. Cette année sera consacrée aux métamorphoses humaines.

Un murmure enthousiaste parcourut la classe.

Un peu de calme, je vous prie.

Le silence se fit instantanément. Minerva McGonagall avait beau être la directrice de la maison Gryffondor, mais avec elle, pas de favoritisme. Tout le monde devait obéir.

Je comprends tout à fait votre excitation, fit-elle en souriant. C'était une matière qui m'a le plus passionnée lors de mes études. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle, cette discipline n'en reste pas moins une des plus ardue, et il vous faudra travailler dur et souvent. C'est pourquoi, vous aurez la possibilité de prendre rendez-vous, avec moi-même ou Mr Montero, pour des séances de monitorat, où vous pourrez recevoir des conseils sur la manière d'améliorer vos sorts et vos méthodes de travail… et je vous conseille vivement d'y participer, si vous voulez éviter des surprises en fin d'année.

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans la salle. Tous savaient, par des échos ou des membres de la famille ayant terminés leurs études, que les métamorphoses humaines étaient loin d'être du gâteau, et le fait de devoir suivre des cours particulier sur cette matière n'avait rien d'encourageant.

Bien, dit-elle en saisissant sa baguette, nous allons maintenant commencer. Pour débuter, j'ai choisi un sort assez simple, et des plus basiques : le sortilège de Têtenbulle. Qui peut m'en donner les grandes lignes ?

Hermione leva son bras immédiatement. Harry se rappelait de ce sort : Fleur Delacour et Cedric Diggory s'en étaient servis lors de la deuxième tâche du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui consistait à aller chercher un être cher au fond du lac.

Le cours se passa très vite : comme le professeur l'avait dit, c'était un sort très simple (seul Neville avait eu un problème au début, et s'était retrouvé avec une théière autour de la tête). Pour vérifier l'étanchéité des bulles, McGonagall avait transformé son bureau en aquarium de grande dimension.

Après une courte pause, d'ailleurs Harry trouvait toutes les pauses trop courtes, ils se rendirent en Histoire de la Magie, où durant le cours du Professeur Binns sur les passionnantes guerres des Sirènes, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Durant le déjeuner, Ron ne se montra pas, et Hermione parut inquiète, malgré que Dean lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il finirait bien par accepter la situation.

Après le déjeuner, ils devaient se rendre à la serre n°8, où les attendaient déjà le professeur Chourave et la stagiaire Louisa Weasley. La différence entre les deux femmes était plus que visible, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas la voir. Le professeur Chourave était petite, potelée, avait les cheveux en désordre et les vêtements maculés de terre, alors que Miss Weasley était grande, fine, avait des cheveux parfaitement coiffés et une robe de Sorcier d'un vert éclatant, qui ne cachait rien de ses magnifiques formes (d'ailleurs tous les regards masculins étaient tournés vers elle).

Je me demande si ce n'est pas une Vélane, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille d'Harry.

Hein ? Qui ? Quoi ? Où ça une Vélane ? fit Harry en s'arrachant à sa contemplation.

La stagiaire, dit Hermione sur un ton sec.

Ne dis pas de bêtises voyons. Si c'était une Vélane, cela se… , il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et vit que tout les garçons l'admirait avec un air idiot. Heu, j'ai rien dit. Tu as sûrement raison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se placèrent par trois à chaque table. Harry se mit avec Hermione et Neville.

Bien, un peu de silence, réclama Chourave. Cette année, nous allons consacrer notre étude aux plantes carnivores, j'espère d'ailleurs que vous n'avez pas oublié vos gants en peau de Dragon. Maintenant, une personne par table va venir chercher une plante, et ensuite, j'expliquerai le reste. Allons, dépêchons !

Neville se proposa, après tout, il s'y connaissait mieux en botanique qu'Harry et Hermione. Quelques instants après, il revint avec une plante d'une laideur sans nom. On aurait dit une pomme pourrie piquée sur un bâton vert, sur lequel poussaient quelques feuilles d'une étrange couleur brune. Harry remarqua que ce qui ressemblait à une vieille pomme, avait une rangée de dents bien acérées en son milieu.

Quelle horreur, fit Hermione en regardant le contenu du pot avec dégoût. Je n'ai jamais vu une plante aussi hideuse.

Allons, Miss Granger, dit Louisa qui passait entre les tables, ce n'est qu'une apparence. Cette plante est en réalité très utile.

C'est vrai, compléta Neville, elle peut devenue adulte, manger des animaux nuisibles, comme les rats sauvages et ce genre de créatures répugnantes.

Exactement. Si j'en avais la possibilité, je donnerais des points supplémentaires à votre maison. Vous avez l'air de bien connaître les plantes, Londubat, fit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi rouge. Il était d'ailleurs tellement rouge qu'on n'aurait pas pu faire la différence avec une tomate. Une fois que tout le monde avait une plante à sa table, Weasley rejoignit Chourave, qui reprit son cours.

Bien, qui peut me dire le nom de cette plante ?

Neville fut le seul à lever la main.

Oui, Mr Londubat ?

C'est une Dévoreuse Commune.

Parfait, cinq points pour Gryffondor. Les plantes que vous avez devant vous, sont très jeunes, et par conséquent, elles ne se nourrissent que d'insectes. Une fois adulte, leur taille triple, et elles sont capables de manger des rongeurs. Ces plantes sont très utilisées par les dératiseurs. Maintenant qui peut me parler de la cousine de cette merveilleuse plante ? Londubat ?

C'est la Dévoreuse Spéciale, qu'on ne trouve qu'en Amérique du Sud et qui peut faire cinquante à cent fois la taille d'une Dévoreuse Commune.

Exactement, dix points pour Gryffondor. Etant donné sa taille, elle doit se nourrir d'animaux plus grands, il est d'ailleurs arrivé à des Sorciers et des Moldus distraits de se retrouver pris au piège et de finir dans sa gueule…

Cette nouvelle fit tressaillir toute la classe. Et lorsqu'elle montra des illustrations, certains devinrent très pâles. Le reste du cours fut consacré à faire des croquis de la Dévoreuse Commune, et d'en faire un travail écrit qui serait coté afin de voir si ils devaient améliorer leurs méthodes de travail.

Arriva enfin le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils croisèrent les élèves de la classe précédente, et ils avaient l'air éblouis. Peu de temps après, les Serdaigles arrivèrent. Le regard d'Harry fut captivé par l'arrivée d'une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, d'ailleurs, il ne connaissait pas très bien les Serdaigles.

Harry, ce n'est pas très discret.

Quoi ?

De la fixer comme ça, répondit Hermione.

Je… je ne fixe personne, fit-il un peu gêné. … Tu la connais ?

Pas vraiment, il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Judith Buffay, c'est tout.

Judith, murmura-t-il.

Allez, Harry, on peut avancer. Entre.

Bonjour, installez-vous, fit Patinues.

Il était assis sur le bord de son bureau et les observait. Harry vit qu'il avait la même tenue que le jour de leur rencontre, une tenue qui ne faisait ni Sorcier, ni Moldu.

Voilà, silence maintenant. J'ai vu le programme que vous avez suivi depuis le début de votre scolarité, et je suis très content de la diversité de choses que vous avez appris, mais cette année, ce sera différent. Je vais vous enseigner quelque chose qui ne fait pas parti du programme, mais j'ai reçu l'autorisation de Dumbledore et du Ministère de la Magie. C'est une technique très peu utilisée, et difficile, mais vu les temps que nous traversons, elle peut être très utile. C'est une technique qui permet d'utiliser quelques uns de ses pouvoirs sans Magie. Bien sur, elle ne marche pas pour faire apparaître des choses ou transformer les jambes d'un ennemi en guimauve, mais elle est très utile pour se protéger. Oui, Miss Granger ?

Mais il est possible de faire de la Magie sans baguette, nous avons déjà vu le professeur Dumbledore le faire.

Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vais vous enseigner. Je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre en utilisant l'énergie qui nous entoure, par exemple…

Il fit un léger mouvement avec sa main et toutes les tables se mirent à flotter au dessus de la tête des élèves. Tous poussèrent des cris de surprise. Il fit un autre geste, et les bancs reprirent leurs places.

Vous voyez ? C'est enfantin. Et on peut aussi dévier des sorts. Potter, venez et jetez moi un sort.

Harry était occupé d'observer Judith et n'avait pas entendu. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et il se leva.

Allons, jeune Potter, n'ayez pas peur, jetez moi un sort.

Harry s'avança et sortit sa baguette.

Petrificus totalus.

D'un simple geste, Patinues dévia le sort qui heurta le tableau. Les élèves applaudirent.

Baissez-vous, tous, maintenant ! cria Paulus en se baissant lui-même.

Les élèves obéirent sans comprendre et une seconde plus tard, une vitre vola en éclat. La plupart des élèves hurlaient. Patinues se releva et vit une flèche plantée dans le sol.

Eh bien, jeune Potter, c'était moins une. Encore un peu et tu étais transpercé par cette flèche.

Harry et les autres virent qu'il avait raison, il était pile en plein dans la trajectoire de ce trait mortel.


	9. Chapter 9

Infiltration – Chapitre 9

Patinues s'avança et ramassa la flèche par le bout non pointu. Il renifla.

Miss Patil, allez chercher le directeur, demanda-t-il.

Mais… , fit-elle sur un ton hésitant, je ne sais pas où se trouve son bureau.

Je crois que vous le trouverez plutôt dans la salle des professeurs avec votre maître des potions.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Dépêchez-vous Parvati, dit-il en faisant tournez la flèche entre ses doigts.

Elle sortit en courant, un peu surprise. Pendant ce temps, les autres se rapprochèrent de leur professeur. Harry, lui, se dirigea discrètement près de Judith, mais Hermione l'attrapa par le bras.

Ca va ?

Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas blessé, fit-il en souriant.

Professeur, demanda Seamus, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas stoppé en plein vol ?

Patinues haussa les sourcils. Tout le monde le regarda, et Harry se posa la même question. Il avait fait montre d'un pouvoir assez surprenant il y a quelques instants, et il n'avait pas arrêté le vol de la flèche.

Eh bien, répondit-il, j'avais perçu la flèche, mais je voulais savoir qui serait visé.

Sans vouloir vous vexer, professeur, fit Hermione, c'était assez facile à deviner. Il n'y a que Harry qui puisse être menacé de danger.

Oui, je crois qu'on en a eu la preuve, Miss Granger, dit-il en souriant. Mais j'ai une autre raison.

Alors qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit, et Dumbledore, accompagné de Rogue, entra. Il fit sortir les élèves, mais permit à Harry et Hermione de rester. Harry regarda Judith s'en aller, et se sentit mal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Alors Patinues, fit Rogue, on arrive pas à assurer la sécurité dans votre classe ?

C'est sur que ce n'est pas dans votre cachot que la flèche aurait pu atterrir, Severus.

Rogue le fusilla du regard. Albus les ignora et prit la flèche que lui tendait Paulus. Comme lui, il l'examina attentivement.

On dirait qu'elle sent, remarqua-t-il.

Oui, fit Patinues. Sans doute un poison, au cas où la flèche n'aurait pas suffit.

Dumbledore tendit la flèche à Rogue.

J'aimerais que vous déterminiez le poison, Severus.

Rien de plus simple, fit-il, mais il me faudra un peu de temps.

Alors qu'il allait se saisir de la flèche, elle se mit à flotter dans l'air et se dirigea dans les mains de Patinues.

Cessez vos jeux de gamins, Patinues, dit-il, un ton de colère dans la voix. Vous nous faites perdre votre temps.

Je ne joue pas Severus. J'essaie de trouver qui a voulu tuer Harry.

C'est pourtant évident et …

Severus, calmez-vous, le coupa Dumbledore. Je suppose que vous avez une piste, Paulus, non ?

Exactement. Comme l'a fait remarquer Mr Finnigan avant que vous arriviez, j'aurais très bien pu stopper la flèche en vol, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Rogue, agacé.

Eh bien, c'est évident, voyons. Pour trouver d'où l'agresseur a tiré.

Ce n'est pas votre travail, fit Rogue, mais celui des Aurors.

D'ici là qu'ils arrivent, l'agresseur sera parti.

Il marque un point Severus, dit Dumbledore. Laissons le faire.

Rogue haussa les épaules. Tous regardèrent Patinues replacer la flèche dans la position dans laquelle elle avait atterri. Ensuite, il recula un peu, et fit un geste de la main. La flèche se mit alors en mouvement, et traversa la classe en sens inverse, de même que la fenêtre brisée. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la fenêtre et virent la flèche continuer sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au sommet d'une tour voisine. Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et murmura une formule que personne ne comprit, mais des escaliers apparurent, rejoignant la classe à la tour. Il passa le premier, suivit des autres. Hermione qui fermait la marche tira sur la manche d'Harry. Il se retourna, et s'aperçut qu'au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les marches disparaissaient. Arrivés à la tour, Dumbledore leur fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Albus, fit Patinues, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne perçois aucune présence, … visible ou invisible, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry.

Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, cette tour est interdite d'accès.

Que faisons-nous ? demanda Rogue.

Reprenez la flèche, et retournez tous à vos occupations. Non, non, Miss Granger, fit-il alors qu'elle allait grimper dans la tour, vous retournerez par le chemin que nous venons d'emprunter.

Mais professeur, dit Harry, c'est impossible, les escaliers ont disparu.

Vraiment ?

Il fit un mouvement de baguette, et les marches de l'escalier magique réapparurent. Alors qu'ils descendaient, Patinues se retourna et vit que Dumbledore ne bougeait pas.

Vous ne venez pas ?

Si, j'arrive, juste le temps de jeter un sort pour geler le temps sur cette tour, pour préserver d'éventuels indices pour les Aurors.

Geler le temps ?

Vous devez pensez que jouer avec le temps est dangereux Miss Granger, dit-il en souriant, mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Lorsque j'annulerai le sort, le temps s'accélérera jusqu'à atteindre le moment auquel il devrait être.

Une fois en bas, Rogue se dirigea vers son bureau, Patinues vers la salle des professeurs, et Harry et Hermione vers leur salle commune. En chemin, ils croisèrent Louisa et ils virent qu'elle était suivie par Malefoy, qui se cachait derrière une statue.

Tu n'est pas très discret Malefoy, lui dit Harry.

La ferme Potter, et mêle toi de tes affaires.

Au cas où tu ne l'as pas remarqué, elle est plus âgée que toi, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Ne parles pas de ce que tu ignores Miss Je Sais Tout.

Et il repartit dans sa filature.

Je crois, dit Harry, qu'il lui manque une case.

C'est maintenant que tu t'en aperçois, fit une voix derrière eux.

C'était Ron. Harry était content de le voir.

Ca va ? Ca a été tes cours ? demanda Hermione.

Tout ne tourne pas autour des cours, Hermione, dit Harry.

Oh oui, j'oubliais, tout tourne autour de Judith.

Harry se mit à rougir, visiblement gêné.

Quoi ? Qui ça ? fit Ron.

Eh bien, on va dire que Harry a…

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi stupide. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Et tes cours Ron ? demanda Harry pour couper Hermione.

Hermione le regarda avec un sourire triomphant.

Une horreur, j'ai eu Potions avec les Serpentards et Rogue m'a fait passer pour le plus grand idiot de la Terre.

Oh, firent Harry et Hermione.

Mais Ginny a dit quelque chose… ce qui nous a fait perdre vingt points. Non mais vraiment, se faire défendre par sa petite sœur, je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte.

Tu t'y habitueras, fit Ginny en passant avec Luna qui rigolait.

Tu vois ce que je dois endurer. Et ce n'est pas le pire.

Il y a pire ?

Oui, supporter Colin à longueur de journée.

Après avoir travaillé un peu et discuté beaucoup, surtout de l'attaque pendant le cours de Défense, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le souper. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, y compris à la table des professeurs. Et plus surprenant, Rogue souriait, tout en discutant avec Louisa Weasley. Hagrid bavardait avec McGonagall et Flitwick. Patinues était absent, de même que Dumbledore. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, quelques Serpentards montraient Ron du doigt, en rigolant.

Ne fais pas attention à eux, lui dit Hermione.

Alors que la salle était maintenant bien remplie, et qu'ils avaient presque fini de manger, deux silhouettes se dessinèrent dans la porte. Dumbledore, et Maugrey. Apparemment, ils avaient l'air en grande conversation, car ils ne remarquèrent même pas que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, alors qu'ils s'avançaient entre les tables. La jambe de bois de Maugrey claquait sur le sol à chacun de ses pas alors qu'il approchait de Harry, surpris de voir un membre de l'Ordre en dehors des professeurs à Poudlard. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas et s'installèrent à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore avait fait apparaître une chaise supplémentaire. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui avait le plus surpris Harry. Non, ce qui l'avait surpris, lui comme Hermione et les gens aux alentours, c'était un morceau de leur conversation.

… et vous en êtes sûr ? avait demandé Dumbledore.

J'en suis formel, avait dit Maugrey, son œil magique fixé sur le sol. Toute la tour empestait le vampire.

Après le repas, ils étaient retourné dans la tour de Gryffondor, et s'étaient installé dans un coin, pour parler de l'information de Maugrey. Hermione leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur les vampires, et Ron avait émis l'hypothèse que c'était peut-être Montero le vampire, mais Hermione lui dit qu'elle l'avait vu se déplacer à l'extérieur en plein soleil. Harry hésita, mais finalement il lui posa une question.

Donc ce sont des morts, c'est ça ?

Oui, même si il y a différentes théories qui les classent dans d'autres catégories.

Alors écoutez, je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Il leur raconta alors ce qu'il avait vu la veille, la silhouette se déplaçant dans le parc et qui n'apparaissait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur, tout en ne leur révélant pas qu'il avait rêvé cette scène pendant les vacances.

Alors, vous croyez que les morts n'apparaissent pas sur la carte ?

Je ne sais pas du tout, fit Hermione. Et les fantômes, ils y sont ?

Oui, même Peeves. C'est ça qui est bizarre.

Il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore, et pour la carte, poser la question à Remus.

Je ne sais pas, je…

Harry, penses à ce qui pourrait arriver si tu ne dis rien.

Hermione a raison, dit Ron. Dumbledore a toujours une solution.

Harry ne répondit pas. Ils ne savaient pas combien de fois le plus grand sorcier avait pu se tromper. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque minuit.

On devrait aller se coucher, dit-il.

Oui, fit Hermione, surtout que demain on a une dure journée.

Encore ?

Eh oui, on commence la journée avec Rogue. Et on a aussi Soins aux Créatures Magiques. J'espère qu'Hagrid n'a rien trouvé d'inhabituel comme créature…

Alors là, dit Ron, tu peux rêver. Tu sais comment il est.

Ils rejoignirent finalement leurs dortoirs respectifs, et Harry, une fois changé, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il resta bien une demie heure à scruter le parc à la recherche de la silhouette encapuchonnée, mais il ne vit rien, et alla se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

Infiltration – Chapitre 10

Harry était prêt depuis une demie heure lorsque les autres se réveillèrent. Il avait mal dormi. Encore une fois ce rêve, où une silhouette sombre traversait le parc. A ceci près qu'il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. Depuis son réveil, à cinq heure, il s'interrogeait sur l'identité de la silhouette, et il avait sorti la carte du Maraudeur pour voir si il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Et il n'avait rien vu d'inhabituel, hormis Hagrid qui avait fait un tour dans le lac, aux alentours de six heure et quart.

Au petit déjeuner, Harry retrouva Ron, occupé de manger son bacon à une allure incroyable, et Hermione, qui regardait ce dernier avec un air écoeuré. Il promena son regard dans la salle, et repéra Judith, en bout de table, près de celle des professeurs. Elle était là, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules, ses yeux verts scintillants, son petit nez, sa…

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda Ron, entre deux bouchées.

''Vite, pensa Harry, trouves quelque chose.'' Il tourna la tête pour regarder Ron, et il vit de quoi le sauver.

L'air idiot de Malefoy en train de manger, tout en fixant la stagiaire de botanique.

Vraiment ? fit Hermione. Pourtant tu ne regardais pas dans cette direction…

Hé, t'as raison, remarqua Ron. Alors ?

''Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? se dit Harry. Je dois trouver autre chose…''

En fait, je… je regardais… Hagrid qui discute avec Rogue.

Hein ? s'exclama Ron en tournant la tête. Mais, c'est vrai. Et en plus t'as vu, Hagrid a les cheveux mouillés. C'est encore pire que la fois où il a essayé de se coiffer pour Madame Maxime.

Je me demande ce qu'ils se racontent, dit-il en fusillant Hermione du regard.

Je… je n'en sais rien, murmura-t-elle. Au fait, tu… tu vas aller voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui ?

Si j'ai le temps, dit-il sèchement, en se servant en céréales.

Harry commença alors à manger, et ignora Hermione. Les autres garçons du dortoir arrivèrent, et Seamus s'assit en face de lui, et se mit à le regarder. Harry le trouvait très bizarre depuis la rentrée, toujours à l'observer, le complimenter… il avait peur de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Seamus, mais en fait, il avait compris assez vite, car lui-même se comportait comme ça envers Cho, et maintenant, depuis la veille, où elle était entrée dans son champ de vision, Judith. Il devrait avoir une discussion avec Seamus, pour mettre les choses au point, mais il ne savait pas comment il devrait s'y prendre. Il n'avait jamais affronté une situation aussi gênante.

Après avoir quitté Ron, qui avait cours de Métamorphose, Harry et les autres Gryffondor de sixième année, se rendirent dans les cachots, pour leur premier cours de Potions. Harry remarqua que Neville n'était pas là, et Lavande lui expliqua, qu'il avait arrêté les Potions, et avait pris un cours de Botanique, spécialisé dans les plantes aquatiques. Quelques secondes plus tard, arrivèrent les Serpentards, en nombre inférieur, seulement quatre. Les silhouettes imposantes, et manquantes, de Crabbe et Goyle rendaient le groupe moins impressionnant. On ne pouvait pas dire que la carrure des trois Serpentards masculins restant soit de taille à effrayer les autres. Harry sourit intérieurement. Malefoy avait l'air un peu chétif sans la présence de ses gardes du corps.

Rogue ouvrit la porte de sa classe. Il les attendait et avait placé quatre chaudrons dans la pièce. Harry s'installa autour d'un chaudron avec Hermione, et à son grand désarroi, de Seamus, qui abandonnait son meilleur ami, Dean, avec Lavande et Parvati. Les deux autres filles de Gryffondor, lui avait dit Hermione après que Lavande lui eut exposé le cas de Neville, n'avait pas eu Optimal, et par conséquent, ne pouvait suivre le cours. Du côté des Serpentards, Malefoy se mit avec Nott, et Zabini avec la seule fille de Serpentard présente, dont aucun des Gryffondor ne connaissait le nom. Dès qu'ils furent tous installés, Rogue prit la parole.

Vous vous trouvez dans ma classe d'ASPIC, fit-il en regardant Malefoy, car vous avez brillamment réussi vos BUSE. Bien que je sois surpris de retrouver certains dans cette classe, ajouta-t-il en fixant Harry, je ferai néanmoins mon possible pour qu'ils essaient de réussir l'épreuve finale de septième, dans deux ans. Cependant, je ne m'attends pas à de nouveaux miracles.

Drago ricana, mais Rogue, comme à son habitude, fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et poursuivit.

Les deux années qui se profilent devant vous, seront les plus ardues que vous suivrez dans ma classe. Nous verrons des potions telles que la Mort Vivante, ou encore le Polynectar (Harry regarda Hermione et sourit en coin, ils n'auraient aucun mal à préparer cette potion). Et nous allons commencer immédiatement par une potion basique, mais plus compliquée à préparer que ce que vous avez eu jusqu'ici. Prenez votre _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _ à la page 38, et vous me réaliserez un filtre de Guérison Immédiate. C'est un filtre très répandu, Mrs Pomfresh en a tout un stock pour les étourdis qui se blessent (son regard s'attarda sur Harry, qui n'y prêta aucune attention). Les ingrédients, dit-il en agitant sa baguette, se trouvent dans l'armoire, il vous reste un peu moins de deux heures, et c'est plus que nécessaire.

Hermione ouvrit son livre et examina la liste des ingrédients.

Oula, fit-elle, il y en a beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une telle potion ait besoin de tant d'ingrédients. Quelqu'un m'aide pour aller les chercher ?

Je t'accompagne, dit Seamus en levant la tête de son bouquin.

D'accord. Harry, tu veux bien préparer le chaudron selon les indications ? lui demanda Hermione.

Pas de problème, dit-il en ouvrant son livre. C'est quelle page déjà ?

Page 38, Potter, répondit le maître des Potions alors qu'il passait entre les chaudrons. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre inattention, ajouta-t-il en affichant un sourire mauvais. Franchement, j'ai des doutes sur la capacité des examinateurs qui vous ont donné un Optimal.

Sur ces paroles, il se dirigea vers le chaudron de Malefoy, sans doute pour le féliciter pour une quelconque raison. Hermione et Seamus revinrent, les bras remplis d'ingrédients. Harry remarqua que Lavande les observait en souriant. L'avantage de travailler avec Hermione, c'est que comme elle tenait à avoir la meilleure note, elle faisait attention à tout, si bien que Harry et Seamus ne firent pas grand-chose… jusqu'à ce que Rogue fasse un tour des chaudrons, et que Harry se décide à mettre le dernier ingrédient, pour dire de participer.

T'es sûr de vouloir le faire ? demanda Hermione, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je peux très bien m'en charger.

Non, répondit-il en saisissant la fiole de pus de Bubobulb, je veux le faire.

Tu feras attention, hein, tu connais les effets de ce genre de pus. Il faut juste trois gouttes.

Je me demande d'ailleurs, fit-il en inclinant lentement la fiole au dessus du chaudron, pourquoi une potion de Guérison a besoin d'un tel ingrédient.

C'est pour équilibrer les forces positives et négatives de la potion, il faut que le mélange soit parfait, dit-elle en approchant son visage de la fiole, pour surveiller qu'Harry ne fasse pas d'erreur.

La première goutte sembla, pour Harry, tomber comme dans un film au ralenti, la deuxième également. Au moment de verser la dernière, il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa cuisse, et sursauta. Et là, tout se passa très vite. Sa main, qui tenait la fiole, fit un mouvement brusque, et plus d'une goutte tombèrent dans le chaudron, dont la potion vira au noir, en dégageant une fumée à l'odeur âcre. Il y eut aussi un cri de surprise, que Harry n'identifia pas immédiatement. C'était Hermione. Elle avait une main sur son visage, qui commençait à se couvrir de pustules. Rogue se fit un plaisir d'intervenir face à ce désastre, pendant que les Serpentards hurlaient de rire.

Une erreur dès le premier cours, Potter, lâcha-t-il. Vous vous surpassez. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et votre groupe récoltera la pire note. Suivez moi Miss Granger, je vais devoir arranger votre visage… si c'est possible…

Hermione le suivit jusqu'à une armoire dans le fond de la classe, pendant que Malefoy pleurait de rire. Harry, lui, regarda Seamus avec colère.

Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, lui dit-il.

Seamus regardait par terre, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac, et fut le premier à sortir dès que la cloche sonna. Lavande courut après lui. Alors qu'Hermione sortit sans le regarder après avoir pris son sac, et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Rogue l'appela. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau. Le maître des Potions lui tendit une petite boîte.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, dit-il avec froideur. Si je ne me trompe, vous avez cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Vous donnerez ceci à Hagrid, cela l'aidera. Maintenant, sortez, et ne l'ouvrez pas, c'est compris ?

Bien, professeur.

Et Harry sortit, en tenant la boîte sous son bras. Est-ce que cela avait avoir avec le fait qu'il les avait vu discuter au petit-déjeuner ? Rogue lui a dit qu'il le saurait vite, cela avait-il un rapport avec le cours ? Comment une si petite boîte arrivait-elle à l'intriguer à ce point ? Il était rare de voir Rogue aider quelqu'un, mais après tout, chaque fois qu'Harry ou Ron disait du mal de leur professeur de Potions, Hagrid prenait sa défense.

Il sortit du château, et se dirigea vers les autres près de la cabane du demi géant. En chemin, il croisa Neville, et un groupe d'élèves, qui sortait d'une serre.

Salut, Neville ! Alors, ton cours sur les plantes aquatiques, c'était bien ?

Génial, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. On a vu une fausse golmotte médusoïde, c'est pas vraiment une plante aquatique, mais un champignon très rare. D'après Chourave, on en trouve que dans un endroit, une grotte dans je sais plus quelle mer. Et sa seule utilité, c'est de tu…

Tu me raconteras ça plus tard, d'accord, on va être en retard sinon, le coupa-t-il, en voyant Hagrid lui faire de grand signe.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane en courant. Harry remarqua alors que les Serdaigles avaient également cours. Judith était là. Elle discutait avec une de ses amies, et fit un clin d'œil à Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Harry, dit Hagrid, je crois que tu as quelque chose pour moi.

Il sortit de ses pensées, et lui tendit la petite boîte.

Bien. Cette année, nous allons commencer l'année par l'étude des Crabes de Feu. J'en ai reçu une trentaine, des tous petits. Vous verrez comme ils sont mignons…

… et dangereux, compléta un élève de Serdaigle.

Pas à cet âge, dit Hagrid. Ils sont à peine plus grands que vos mains, et leur carapace ne s'est pas encore formée. J'espère que vous savez maîtriser le sort de Têtenbulle, parce qu'il va falloir aller dans le lac.

Le lac, s'exclama Lavande, mais pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un connaît la réponse ? Hermione ? demanda Hagrid.

Au début de leur vie, les Crabes de Feu sont mous, sans carapace, et ne sauraient survivre sur terre, car ils sont la proie favorite de nombreux prédateurs.

Exactement. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Il se tourna alors et leur montra le bord du lac, où on pouvait distinguer des poutres en bois, à intervalle régulier.

Je leur ai aménagé un enclos, pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés par des Strangulots, ou autre chose. C'est là bas que se déroulera le cours, dans l'enclos de gauche, sous l'eau.

Et vous, vous allez venir avec nous ? demanda quelqu'un.

Bien sur, fit-il en ouvrant la boîte que Harry lui avait donnée. Le professeur Rogue m'a donné une Branchiflore.

Une Branchiflore ! Rogue avait fait tout ce mystère pour une Branchiflore ! Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il aurait pu lui faire croire n'importe quoi, Harry aurait plongé dessus. Et puis, cela expliquait pourquoi Hagrid se trouvait dans le lac au matin, et pourquoi il discutait avec Rogue.

Ils arrivèrent sur la berge, et Hagrid leur dit de faire des groupes de deux, pour travailler sur un Crabe de Feu. Harry chercha Hermione, mais il vit qu'elle le fusillait de regard et qu'elle s'était mise avec Seamus. Apparemment, elle n'avait digéré son erreur en Potion. Erreur qui n'était pas sa faute, puisqu'elle avait été provoquée par Seamus. A quel jeu jouait-il ? Quelqu'un tapota l'épaule de Harry et il se retourna.

Salut, dit Judith. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse groupe ensemble, mes amis sont déjà placés ?

Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

heu… oui, bien sur… avec plaisir, bafouilla-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, en écartant une mèche blonde des ses yeux. Hagrid donna ensuite à chaque groupe des feuilles et des plumes ensorcelés pour être étanche, afin de pouvoir faire des croquis et des descriptions sous l'eau. Il prit la Branchiflore, la mâcha et plongea dans l'eau, les élèves le rejoignirent après s'être lancé le sort Têtenbulle. Judith interrompit Harry dans son sort.

Tu veux bien m'aider à attacher mes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

Heu… d'accord… je vais le faire, dit-il en saisissant le ruban bleu qu'elle lui tendit.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il touchait ses cheveux ! Il les trouvait soyeux. Malheureusement, il trouva que l'opération fut trop courte, et ils plongèrent à leur tour, après voir jeté le sort. Une sensation de froid l'envahit. L'eau n'était pas aussi froide que durant la deuxième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, mais elle n'était pas beaucoup plus chaude. Harry vit plusieurs trucs rouge pâle, presque transparents autour d'eux. Ils n'étaient effectivement pas plus grands que sa main, mais Hagrid avait omis de leur préciser qu'ils avaient de petites pinces, dont ils n'hésitaient pas à se servir pour ne pas être attrapés. Après quelques minutes, chaque groupe avait son Crabe. Harry avait du mal à retenir le sien qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, pendant que Judith le dessinait. Harry la regardait faire, quand il sentit un pincement. Le Crabe l'attaquait, et Harry le lâcha. Le Crabe de Feu se dirigeait vers la surface. Harry se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de Judith. Le Crabe finit par sortir de l'eau, toujours poursuivi et il se dirigea avec une vitesse peu commune, vers une petite clairière, après avoir fait traversé à Harry et Judith, cinq mètres de la Forêt Interdite. Harry le vit s'arrêter. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à continuer. Harry tenta alors sa chance, et se précipita vers lui. Le Crabe, ne tenant pas à être repris, reprit sa course… et se volatilisa, sous les yeux d'Harry et Judith. Harry continua de courir là où allait le Crabe, et il heurta quelque chose qui le propulsa en arrière. Judith l'aida à se relever.

C'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

Je… je n'en sais rien. On dirait qu'il n'y a rien, fit-il.

Il marcha cette fois, les bras en avant, et toucha quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Le Crabe surgit de là où il avait disparu, en courant. Judith l'attrapa.

On dirait une barrière invisible, dit Harry en se tournant vers elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Infiltration – Chapitre 11

Va chercher Hagrid, demanda Harry à Judith.

Alors qu'elle allait repartir pour le lac, il la rappela.

Attends, ça ne sert à rien, lui dit-il. Il ne pourra pas sortir avant la fin des effets de la Branchiflore.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

On devrait délimiter la zone qu'on n'arrive pas à traverser, fit-il, sa main toujours posée sur le support invisible.

Avec un sort, Harry immobilisa le jeune Crabe de Feu, puis lui et Judith ramassèrent des morceaux de bois, et à partir d'un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient franchir, ils commencèrent à tracer dans le sol, les contours de cette chose mystérieuse. À la fin, ils obtinrent un ovale d'une quinzaine de mètres de long, sur six de large. Harry prit une pierre sur le sol, et la lança le plus haut possible, vers le centre de l'ovale. À peu près à sept mètres, la pierre heurta la paroi, et glissa sur le sol.

Pourquoi y a-t-il un dôme invisible dans cette clairière ? demanda Judith.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry en s'accroupissant, mais il ne doit pas être parfait, puisque le Crabe à réussi à passer dessous.

Sa main parcourut le mur invisible au niveau du sol, et ses doigts disparurent. Il fit alors le tour du dôme. Apparemment, le dôme était un peu surélevé. Pas plus de trois centimètres. Pour le Crabe, avec son corps encore mou, il avait été facile de se faufiler dessous, mais pour lui ou n'importe qui d'autre, ce serait une autre paire de manche, à moins d'être un Animagus insecte, comme Rita Skeeter. Il s'allongea, et tenta de regarder dessous.

Tu vois quelque chose ?

Rien du tout, il fait sombre.

Judith passa alors sa baguette sous le dôme, et dit ''Lumos''.

Et maintenant ?

Je vois une forme sombre, mais je ne saurais dire ce que c'est, fit-il en clignant des yeux, brièvement aveuglés pas la soudaine lumière à ses côtés.

Il se releva, frotta sa robe de Sorcier et voyant que le cours allait toucher à sa fin, ils retournèrent au lac en courant. Des élèves sortaient déjà de l'eau et se lançaient des sorts pour se sécher. Judith, qui avait pris le Crabe, le désensorcela, et le laissa rejoindre ses congénères. À ce moment, l'immense silhouette d'Hagrid surgit hors de l'eau. Il dégoulinait de partout.

Eh bien, où étiez-vous passé tous les deux ? demanda-t-il en essorant sa barbe. Je vous avais vu sortir de l'eau et…

On a trouvé quelque chose dans la Forêt Interdite, le coupa Harry.

La Forêt ? Trouvé quelque chose ? s'étonna Hagrid en s'occupant de ses cheveux. Mais il n'y a rien dans la forêt, et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là dedans ?

On essayait de rattraper notre Crabe, répondit Judith, quand Harry a heurté quelque chose d'invisible. C'est une sorte de dôme.

Mais enfin, il n'y a pas de dôme invisible dans la Forêt Interdite.

C'est pourtant ce que c'est, fit Harry d'un ton catégorique. Si vous ne savez rien sur la présence de ce dôme, c'est que il ne doit pas être là. Il faut prévenir Dumbledore.

Il a raison, fit Hermione qui avait suivi la conversation (Harry se retourna, mais elle évita son regard), c'est peut-être une arme de Voldemort.

Hagrid frissonna lorsqu'elle prononça le nom, de même que Judith. Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puit dit :

Vous avez raison, on n'est jamais assez prudent… mais par précaution, vous allez me montrer où est ce dôme, qu'on ne dérange pas Dumbledore pour rien.

Et ils lui montrèrent la clairière où ils avaient tracé un ovale sur le sol, et Hagrid put constater qu'on ne savait effectivement pas le traverser. Un peu inquiet, Hagrid, suivi par Harry, Hermione et Judith, courut vers le château. En chemin, ils croisèrent Louisa Weasley, en pleine conversation avec Rusard.

… pas parce que vous êtes un Cracmol que vous êtes nul et que vous devez en avoir honte, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Regardez, m…

Vous avez vu Dumbledore ? C'est urgent ! les interrompit Hagrid, un peu essoufflé.

Je l'ai vu discuté avec le Professeur Patinues, répondit distraitement Rusard, au deuxième étage. Mais, fit-il en reprenant sa discussion avec Miss Weasley, je ne pensais pas que les Cracmols pouvaient faire cela… si je l'avais su, je n'aurais pas eu à supporter ces sales gosses…

Louisa rit, et Argus en parut heureux. Hagrid et ses trois élèves continuèrent leur route. Harry remarqua que Malefoy continuait de suivre Miss Weasley. Il était caché derrière un arbre, mais contrairement à son habitude, il ne souriait pas bêtement. Il regardait Weasley et Rusard avec du mépris, presque du dégoût même. Apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'elle discute et rigole avec quelqu'un que lui considérait comme inférieur, de par sa nature de Cracmol.

Ils trouvèrent Patinues alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de son bureau. Harry vit qu'il paraissait un peu surpris de voir Hagrid se précipiter vers lui, en faisant de grands gestes, qui manquaient presque de faire tomber des armures qui trônaient dans le couloir.

On… on cher… cherche le dir… le directeur, dit-il, complètement à bout de souffle, c'est… c'est très… très ur… urgent…

Je suis désolé, il m'a quitté il y a dix minutes, répondit Patinues. Et à vous voir ainsi, ça a l'air d'être très important, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

On a découvert un dôme invisible dans la Forêt, fit Harry, et on craint que ce soit dangereux.

Je vais vous accompagner, le temps de prendre ma baguette sur mon bureau.

Pas… le temps. Où… est… Dumbledore ?

Il allait voir Severus, mais attendez, je tiens à…

Allez dans… le hall, on vous… rejoindra, dit Hagrid, en reprenant lentement son souffle.

Et ils repartirent en courant dans les couloirs. Après en avoir arpenté plusieurs, ils trouvèrent Dumbledore et Rogue, qui se rendaient dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Eh bien, Hagrid, où courez-vous comme ça ? demanda Dumbledore, sur son habituel ton calme, tout en nettoyant ses lunettes en demi-lune.

On… on… on vous…, commença Hagrid.

On vous cherchait Professeur, cela fait un quart d'heure que l'on court après vous dans les couloirs, reprit Harry.

Le directeur est occupé, Potter, lâcha Rogue. Il n'a pas le temps de vous écouter.

Mais… c'est… c'est…

C'est très important, dit Judith, en évitant le regard du Maître des Potions.

Harry a découvert quelque chose dans la Forêt qui pourrait être une arme, fit Hermione.

Une arme ? J'espère que ce n'est pas un piège pour me livrer aux Centaures, Miss Granger, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et elle ressemble à quoi cette arme ? demanda Rogue, légèrement intrigué.

On n'en… sait rien… elle est pro… protéger par une sorte… de barrière invisible.

Une barrière invisible ? fit Rogue, un peu sceptique.

Je l'ai vu… enfin non, rectifia Hagrid, ça, c'est impossible, je l'ai touché… elle est immense !

Il vaut mieux aller voir, décida Dumbledore.

Au grand bonheur de Hagrid, ils ne coururent plus, ce qui lui permit de reprendre totalement son souffle. En chemin, ils croisèrent à nouveau Miss Weasley, mais cette fois-ci, elle était seule. Harry remarqua que Rogue la suivait du regard, et qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Malheureusement pour lui, Rogue finit par le voir, et lui lança un regard assassin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le Grand Hall, Hagrid leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Dumbledore.

On avait croisé le Professeur Patinues, répondit Hagrid. Il voulait nous accompagner, alors on lui a dit d'attendre ici qu'on le rejoigne, parce qu'il devait récupérer sa baguette sur son bureau.

C'était quand ? demanda Rogue.

Avant qu'on vous trouve.

Et où ?

Devant son bureau.

Il aurait déjà dû être ici alors, raisonna Dumbledore.

Il a sûrement eu un empêchement, suggéra Harry.

Ou alors il s'est perdu dans un couloir, fit Rogue, pensif.

Il est peut-être déjà là-bas, avança Judith.

Il ne sait même pas où c'est, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Nous n'allons pas l'attendre pendant des heures Albus, murmura Rogue. Allons-y.

Oui, vous avez raison, en route.

Ils sortirent alors dans le parc, et marchèrent en direction de la Forêt. Il y eut un léger grondement.

On dirait qu'un orage se prépare, dit Hagrid.

Ne dites pas de bêtises, lui répondit Rogue. Il n'y a aucun nuage dans tout le ciel.

Tiens, vous avez raison. C'est étrange.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la Forêt, ils furent rejoints par Patinues, qui courait derrière eux. Il s'était égaré dans un couloir, après avoir demandé à Peeves un chemin plus direct pour rejoindre le Hall. Évidemment, il dut essuyer les moqueries de Rogue.

Une fois de retour à la clairière, Harry remarqua que quelque chose avait changé. Et cela se confirma, lorsqu'ils passèrent tous sans problème de l'autre côté de la petite tranchée faite par Harry et Judith, et qui délimitait la surface intraversable. Hagrid, lui, ne comprenait plus rien.

C'est bien ce que je craignais, fit Rogue, nous nous sommes déplacés pour rien.

Mais enfin, dit Hagrid, je l'ai senti ce dôme, je n'arrivais pas à le traverser.

Et pourtant il n'y a rien.

Je n'en serais pas si sûr si j'étais vous, Severus, dit Dumbledore, accroupi sur le sol. Regardez attentivement, quelque chose de très lourd était posé ici, on peut voir les marques sur le sol.

En effet, cria Patinues, à l'opposé de la tranchée, ici aussi il y a des marques. Et voyez, l'herbe est un peu aplatie sur toute cette surface.

Tous virent qu'il avait raison. Ils en vinrent à la conclusion que la chose, ou la personne qui la contrôlait, savait qu'elle avait été repérée. Dumbledore fit promettre à Harry, Judith et Hermione de ne rien révéler à leurs camarades de classes et les laissa repartir avec Hagrid, qui devait maintenant ramener Maugrey.

Je me demande si il va s'en sortir, dit Hagrid sur le chemin qui menait au château.

Il doit être très occupé. Il a découvert le vampire ? demanda Harry.

Non, et ça m'inquiète un peu, les vampires sont très dangereux et imprévisibles.

Je suis sûre qu'il n'est plus dans le château, fit Judith.

Ça, je l'espère pour tout le monde. En tout cas, c'est pas cette année que l'école va connaître le calme…

LAISSEZ DES REVIEUWS !


	12. Chapitre 12

Infiltration – Chapitre 12

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Hermione ne parlait plus à Harry et que ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter Seamus. Hermione ne lui avait pas pardonné l'épisode du cours de Potions (qui avait fait s'écrouler Ron de rire, une fois qu'il fut mis au courant), et Harry de même vis-à-vis de Seamus. Et avec Ron qu'il ne voyait presque plus, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il ne discutait plus qu'avec Neville… et parfois avec Judith.

De plus, Harry trouvait sa sixième année particulièrement dure, autant au niveau des cours, que des mystères qui planaient autour de l'école. Il n'était pas rare de voir Maugrey déambuler dans les couloirs, en utilisant divers objets de détection. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé où se cachait le vampire, et de ce fait, un couvre-feu fut instauré. Dès que le Soleil disparaissait, interdiction de traîner dans les couloirs, ou alors, il fallait être accompagné d'un professeur.

En ce moment, comme le Soleil était particulièrement radieux, Harry était assis dans le parc, en train de revoir des formules pour le cours de Métamorphose. Comme la plupart des élèves. Il aperçut Hermione, Lavande et Seamus près du lac, et lui était seul, jusqu'à ce que Judith le rejoigne.

Salut Harry ! dit-elle, un sourire illuminant son visage. Ça va ?

Bien, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement. Et toi ?

Moyen, je commence à avoir du mal à gérer tous ces cours, il y a tellement de matière... Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

Bien sûr.

Toujours en conflit avec tes amis ? fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Comment ? Ah oui. J'attends toujours leurs excuses.

Leurs excuses ? Lavande m'a raconté que tu avais versé du pus de Bubobulb sur le visage d'Hermione.

Alors c'est elle qui a diffusé l'histoire dans toute l'école…

Ça t'étonne ? le coupa-t-elle. C'est une chose qu'elle adore faire, répandre les histoires incroyables dont elle a été témoin.

Surtout qu'elle n'est pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

Ah bon ? s'étonna Judith, en éloignant un insecte qui voletait autour de sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ignore ? D'habitude, elle est toujours bien renseignée.

Je… je ne veux pas en parler, fit Harry en regardant ses chaussures. C'est un peu gênant.

Oh… Ça a un rapport avec la liaison future qu'elle essaie de nouer entre Hermione et Seamus ? Elle m'a confiée, qu'il lui avait parlé de son attirance pour… enfin non, il ne lui a pas vraiment dit, mais elle avait remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder Hermione lors des cours. D'ailleurs, depuis l'accident du cours de Potions, on les voit toujours ensemble.

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

À ce moment, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, ce qui rendit Harry aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Il détestait être fixé par les gens.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? murmura Judith, sans prêter attention aux autres.

- C'est surtout qu'il ne ressent rien pour elle, à part peut-être de l'amitié.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Eh bien, fit Harry, je… ce que…

« Comment lui expliquer ça ? se demanda-t-il intérieurement. » Il eut alors une idée un peu audacieuse, et il se lança.

En fait, reprit-il, ce que Seamus ressent pour moi, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi.

Elle le regarda, d'abord surprise, puis ravie.

C'est une déclaration, ou je me trompe ?

En quelque sorte… c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle l'embrassa. Il y eut quelques sifflements autour d'eux, et des applaudissements de la part des Gryffondor présents. Mis à part Seamus, qui partit en courant au château, l'air furieux. Harry prolongea le baiser, puis ils séparèrent leurs lèvres. Il avait trouvé ce baiser bien plus agréable que celui échangé l'année précédente, avec Cho Chang.

Je me demandais quand tu allais me le dire, fit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je ne sais pas… mais je ne comptais pas le faire comme ça.

Donc, tu essaies de me faire comprendre que Seamus t'aime ?

Oui, j'ai remarqué ça un peu après la rentrée. Et si Hermione a reçu du pus sur le visage, c'est parce que j'ai sursauté lorsque la main de Seamus a frôlé ma cuisse.

Je comprends pourquoi tu trouves gênant d'en parler. Tu as essayé de discuter avec lui ?

Je sais que je devrais, mais je ne sais pas comment engager la discussion sur ce sujet…

C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être évident, reconnut-elle.

Du coup, je me réfugies dans les cours, fit-il en désignant son livre de Métamorphose.

Ça a du bon alors, dit-elle en riant.

Si on veut. Demain j'ai des exercices à passer avec le stagiaire, Montero, mais je n'arrive pas à réussir les sorts correctement.

C'est le but de ces exercices tu sais. T'améliorer.

Je sais, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de me retrouver seul dans un bureau avec cet homme, je le trouve bizarre.

Eh bien, tu me diras quoi, moi, j'ai ces exercices la semaine prochaine.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Harry aperçut ce qu'il prit d'abord pour une flamme vivante… qui était en fait Louisa Weasley, vêtue d'une robe de Sorcier dans les tons rouge et orange. Et il fallait ajouter à cela, sa longue chevelure rousse, qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur ses épaules.

Comme à chacune de ses apparitions, tous les regards masculins étaient braqués sur elle. Voyant cela, Judith donna un coup de coude à son récent et très nouveau petit copain, qui cessa de fixer la stagiaire. Ce qui lui permit d'apercevoir Malefoy, qui discutait avec une de ses condisciples, tout en jetant un regard de dégoût à la ravissante femme qui s'avançait parmi les élèves. Harry remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui et Judith, et qu'elle tenait un livre entre ses mains.

Ah, Mr Potter ! N'auriez-vous pas vu Mr Londubat ? Le Professeur Chourave m'a chargé de lui remettre ceci, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle, en lui montrant le livre, intitulé _Les plantes venimeuses rares et leurs utilités_ par John Buisson.

Non, mais je peux le lui donner si vous voulez, proposa Harry.

Avec plaisir. Ça me soulage, je n'avais pas trop envie de courir après lui, j'ai déjà fait la moitié du château sans le trouver. Et je suis tombée trois fois sur Fol Œil. Trois chocs dans la même journée.

Cette remarque fit rire Judith. Louisa fourra le livre dans les mains de Harry, et commença à s'éloigner.

Au fait, Miss Weasley ? demanda Harry avant qu'elle ne parte. Est-ce qu'il a… trouvé la cachette du vampire ?

Pas aux dernières nouvelles, mais il m'a confié que ces détecteurs chargés de repérer les effluves du vampire s'étaient affolés dans les cachots. Et…

Excusez moi Miss ! l'interrompit une voix.

Elle se retourna, et aperçut un homme, qui faisait léviter une lourde caisse à l'aide de sa baguette. Harry se demanda ce que pouvait contenir une si grande boite. Elle faisait bien trois mètres de haut, deux de large et trois de long.

J'ai un colis à délivrer à Mrs… Pomona Chourave, dit-il en lisant sa feuille de route. C'est de la part de l'Institut National de Botanique, du Service des Plantes, qui est sous la direction du Professeur Pamela Ivy.

Le Professeur Chourave donne cours pour le moment, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous conduire à son bureau pour que vous y déposiez cette caisse.

Aucun problème, du moment que c'est réceptionné, fit l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Et ils s'éloignèrent, se dirigeant vers le château. Les élèves durent faire de même quelques minutes plus tard, le ciel commençant à se charger de nuages noirs.

À l'heure du souper, Harry mangea avec Ron et Neville, ne prêtant aucune attention à Hermione. Il ne remarqua même pas l'absence de Seamus, trop occupé qu'il était d'admirer Judith, assise devant lui, à la table d'en face. À la table des Professeurs, Maugrey était une fois de plus en grande conversation avec Dumbledore, son œil magique captant les moindres mouvements de Rogue. Après avoir mangé, et sans doute pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se rendit à la bibliothèque… accompagné de Judith. Ils travaillèrent très peu, et passèrent le temps à discuter de choses et d'autres. Harry se sentait très heureux. Il n'avait jamais passé une soirée aussi merveilleuse, mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la sonnerie annonçant le couvre-feu résonna dans tout le château. Ils durent se séparer, après un dernier baiser.

Harry était trop excité pour s'endormir de suite, alors il resta à la fenêtre, et scruta le parc. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu la silhouette encapuchonnée. Il commençait d'ailleurs à se demander, si ce n'était pas une illusion, aussi se garda-t-il d'aller en parler au directeur. Après avoir guetté pendant deux heures sans rien apercevoir, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, après avoir pris son déjeuner, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Montero, pour sa séance d'exercices. Il entendit alors des coups violents, frappés contre une porte. C'était Louisa Weasley.

Professeur ! Professeur ! Répondez bon sang ! cria-t-elle, tout en martelant la porte de son poing droit.

De plus en plus d'élèves commençaient à affluer dans le couloir, intrigués par les bruits.

Allez, dans vos classes, plus vite que ça ! dit Rogue d'un ton froid, qui venait d'arriver, lui aussi alerté par les bruits. Les cours ont commencé il y a cinq minutes ! Vous voulez tous une retenue ?

La menace eut l'effet escompté, mais il restait néanmoins une dizaine d'élèves.

Une retenue Potter ?

J'attends Mr Montero, Professeur.

Quelle excuse minable, souffla Rogue.

Ce n'est pas une excuse, Severus, fit Mc Gonagall, derrière lui. Et que se passe-t-il ici ?

C'est le Professeur Chourave, elle ne répond pas. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir. Et comme je ne sais pas ouv…

Laissez moi faire, fit Rogue en sortant sa baguette. Alohomora !

Et la porte s'ouvrit. Louisa Weasley poussa un cri d'horreur, et cacha son visage contre l'épaule de Rogue, un peu désemparé par ce comportement. Mc Gonagall plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, le regard terrifié. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, jusqu'à ce que Minerva ne lui dise :

- Potter, allez chercher le directeur… et dites lui que Pomona Chourave est morte…

LAISSEZ DES REVIEWS ! MERCI D'AVANCE !


	13. Chapitre 13

Infiltration – Chapitre 13

Un peu moins d'une demie heure plus tard, Harry revint, accompagné de Dumbledore, et de Maugrey, qui suivait difficilement, à cause de sa jambe de bois. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde. Montero, le stagiaire de Métamorphose, était là, vêtu d'une robe de Sorcier d'un jaune éclatant, où l'on pouvait apercevoir sur les manches, les initiales G.S., ainsi que le minuscule Professeur Flitwick, qui couvrait sa bouche par un mouchoir. Louisa Weasley, quant à elle, pleurait toujours contre l'épaule de Rogue, qui lui tapota gentiment le dos, tout en ayant une mine stupéfaite. Harry supposa que c'est la première fois qu'une ravissante femme cherchait du réconfort auprès de lui… ou la première femme tout court.

Dumbledore s'approcha de McGonagall, qui fixait l'intérieur des appartements de Chourave.

Minerva, je n'arrive pas à y croire… comment est-ce possible ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, une grande tristesse dans le regard.

Voyez par vous-même, Albus, fit-elle en s'écartant. C'est horrible.

Harry en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil… et c'était effectivement horrible. Il y avait du sang sur les murs, et le corps de Pomona Chourave gisait sur le sol, à moitié dévoré. Ses yeux sans vie étaient ouverts, écarquillés par la surprise. À moins d'un mètre, Harry distingua une caisse en bois, celle qui avait été apporté la veille. Elle était ouverte et contenait une pot de fleur énorme, où se trouvait la créature la plus horrible sur laquelle il fut donné à Harry de poser les yeux. Au premier abord, cela semblait être une plante gigantesque, mais ce n'était pas que ça.

On dirait un croisement entre une plante et un serpent, lâcha Montero. C'est répugnant.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, fit Maugrey. Je suis pratiquement sûr que cette créature ne devrait pas exister.

Pourtant, elle est là, murmura Dumbledore. Et comment est-elle arrivé ici ?

Oh mon Dieu, sanglota Louisa, tout est de ma faute ! Ce livreur, c'est moi qui l'ai amené ici, avec cette… chose.

Un livreur ? s'étonna McGonagall.

Il m'a… il m'avait dit avoir un colis pour le Professeur Chour… Chourave… j'ai signé les papiers…

Vous vous souvenez de l'expéditeur ? demanda Rogue, d'une voix douce, qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Cela nous aiderait beaucoup.

Je… je ne m'en rappelle pas… mais c'était inscrit, dit-elle entre deux sanglots, sur les papiers… je les avais posé là, sur son bureau.

Les papiers, comme purent le remarquer tout le monde, étaient bien sur le bureau… derrière la créature.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé, s'exclama une voix mystérieuse derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent, et virent le Professeur Trelawney, qui venait d'arriver. Elle les regarda à travers ses lunettes aux verres immenses.

La mort m'a guidé jusqu'ici.

Vous ne devez pas donner cours Sibylle ? demanda McGonagall, déjà agacée par la présence de la « voyante ».

Non, Minerva, cette semaine c'est le Centaure qui assure les cours… et vous ?

Nous avons envoyé Rusard s'occuper de nos classes, fit Flitwick de sa petite voix. Il les surveille dans la Grande Salle.

Vous ne le saviez pas, Sibylle ?

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, et se mit à triturer ses nombreuses bagues. Maugrey se décida alors à aller chercher les papiers. Par précaution, il lança un sort pour pétrifier la créature et pour être encore plus en sûreté, il longea les murs, baguette à la main.

Tout se passa alors très vite, la créature bougea, et sa tige/son corps se propulsa vers Maugrey. La créature ouvrit une gueule remplit de dents acérées, et s'effondra sur le sol, comme une masse. Rogue venait de lancer un _Avada Kedavra_.

Je crois que je vous dois la vie, marmonna Maugrey, en donnant un coup dans la créature, pour vérifier si elle était bien morte.

Je tacherai de ne pas l'oublier, lâcha son sauveur.

Tout danger étant écarté, Dumbledore rentra à son tour dans la pièce. Maugrey prit les papiers sur le bureau, et remarqua que la baguette de Chourave se trouvait là également.

Elle aurait dû être plus prudente, il faut toujours avoir sa baguette à portée.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle lui aurait été utile, cette chose a résisté à votre _Stupéfix_, lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.

Il faudrait l'envoyer au Ministère, pour l'étudier… alors d'où viens-tu ? dit Maugrey en parcourant les papiers. Ah, voilà : Institut National de Botanique, Service des Plantes, dirigé par le Professeur Pamela Ivy.

Services des Plantes ? s'étonna McGonagall. Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

Ça n'existe pas, lui confirma Maugrey. Et je suppose que cette Pamela Ivy n'est également qu'une invention. J'enverrai Kingsley Shakelbot enquêter à l'Institut.

Derrière eux, les sanglots de Louisa reprirent de plus belle.

Oh… mon Dieu… ça n'exi… n'existe pas ?… Je suis vraiment… stupide… je…

Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, fit Montero, tout comme moi. Je me serais fait avoir aussi je crois.

Ce jeune homme a raison, belle enfant, fit Maugrey en lui souriant, ce qui n'avait rien de réconfortant. Je vais cependant devoir vous interroger, pour essayer de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce livreur.

Pas de… pas de problème, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

En attendant, vous pouvez tous disposez, Albus et moi allons nous occuper de tout.

Oui, vous pourrez aller donner vos cours… et je ferai une annonce au déjeuner.

Ils partirent tous dans la même direction, excepté Trelawney, qui se proposa d'aider le directeur. Harry qui se rappela qu'il avait un cours particulier avec le stagiaire, le suivit.

Une voix traînante retentit derrière lui.

Je me demande comment il a pu tomber aussi bas…

Harry se retourna, et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy.

Tu parles de qui, là ? demanda-t-il sur un ton agressif.

Du calme Potty, pour une fois que je ne parle pas de toi…

Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, Malefoy, le prévint Harry. Et réponds à ma question.

Je parlais de Rogue, fit-il en regardant ce dernier, un bras autour de l'épaule de Weasley. Comment peut-il toucher cette… cette femme ?

Pour ton information, lui dit-il en continuant à suivre Montero, elle n'est pas de la famille de Ron, si c'est de ça que tu parles. Et si je me rappelle bien, il y a pas si longtemps, tu bavais presque à ces pieds.

Erreur de jugement, j'ai des valeurs.

Harry n'en apprit pas plus, il venait d'arriver au bureau du stagiaire. Il remarqua cependant que Malefoy était toujours là et eut le déplaisir d'apprendre que, comme la meurtre de Chourave avait empiété sur la première heure de cours, Montero allait lui faire les exercices de Métamorphoses pendant la séance de l'élève suivant, en l'occurrence, Drago Malefoy. Simplement parce que « il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et avait des choses importantes à faire dans la journée ».

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son bureau, les deux élèves furent submergés par une forte odeur d'ail. Montero se précipita vers la fenêtre pour aérer. Harry remarqua que des crucifix étaient accrochés sur toutes les portes, et que des gousses d'ail avaient été dispersées dans toute la pièce. Apparemment, Montero craignait de voir le vampire, toujours introuvable, s'en prendre à lui.

C'est un _Gigi Squalor _? demanda Malefoy en apercevant les initiales sur la robe de Montero.

Oui ! répondit le stagiaire visiblement ravi, tout en préparant le matériel.

Mais, ça coûte une fortune, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Harry ne savait pas qui était cette _Gigi Squalor_, mais il supposa que ce devait être une couturière de luxe, qui confectionnait des robes de Sorciers, de mauvais goûts. Il n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié la conversation sur la mode, mais entendit que Montero préférait la version noire de cette robe. Vint enfin la séance d'exercice, où Harry et Drago, après deux, trois fois, maîtrisèrent les différents Sorts enseignés par McGonagall, avec plus de facilité.

N'ayant plus cours pour la matinée, Harry se rendit à la salle commune des Gryffondors, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à cet horrible meurtre. Il croisa alors Ron, qui était censé être en Histoire de la Magie.

T'es pas en cours ?

Non, fit-il en haussant les épaules, j'avais pas très envie de revoir les guerres de je-sais-plus-quoi, alors j'ai un peu travaillé un devoir de Potions. Et toi ?

Je viens d'avoir cours avec le stagiaire, en Métamorphose.

Je croyais que c'était plus tôt ? demanda Ron, en prenant un Chocogrenouille dans ons sac.

Il y a eu un problème, avec un prof, dit simplement Harry.

Quel problème ?

Je préfère pas en parler… j'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi affreux… et puis, Dumbledore va en parler au déjeuner.

Si c'est si dégeu, j'espère qu'il va le dire après le repas, j'ai pas envie qu'il me coupe l'appétit.

Harry préféra ne rien répondre à cette réplique.

Au fait, tu vas bientôt faire les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais presque oublié…

C'est vrai, t'es tellement occupé… les cours… tirer la gueule à Hermione… embrasser Judith Buffay…

Oh ça va…, fit Harry en rougissant. Et au fait, comment tu le sais, je ne t'ai rien dit.

Eh bien, je crois que toute l'école est au courant… et je suis très choqué que tu ne m'aies rien dit.

Je te signale que je te vois rarement…

… et quand j'étais là, t'étais dans la Lune, le coupa Ron. Je sais pourquoi maintenant…

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, où Harry afficha qu'il ferait les sélections pour la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch le lendemain, sauf en cas de problèmes. Ensuite, jusqu'au déjeuner, il passa tout son temps avec Ron, l'aida à terminer son devoir de Potions, et discuta de tout et de rien.

Harry se rendit avec Ron dans la Grande Salle, qui était déjà presque pleine. Ils remarquèrent alors, que tous les Professeurs étaient vêtus de noir. Pour Rogue, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il régnait dans la pièce, un silence inhabituel, tellement pesant, que Ron se sentit mal à l'aise. Ils s'assirent entre Neville et Ginny, qui se trouvaient dans le même état que Ron.

Une fois que le directeur fut certain que tous les élèves étaient présents, il se leva de sa chaise.

Mes chers élèves, dit-il d'une voix forte, mais calme. J'ai une bien triste nouvelle à vous annoncer : ce matin, nous nous sommes aperçus, que nous avions perdu une collègue, et vous un Professeur. Le Professeur Chourave nous a quitté.

Il y eut dans la salle, de nombreux murmures d'étonnement. Les Poufsouffles, eux, ne semblaient pas avoir compris, et Neville se mit à sangloter.

Je comprends votre surprise, moi-même j'ai encore du mal à y croire… et pourtant, c'est la vérité. Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce sont les circonstances de sa mort, circonstances qui ne sont pas naturelles. Elle avait reçu un colis piégé… sans doute un cadeau de Voldemort…

Presque toute la salle sursauta à l'évocation de ce nom. Harry remarqua que le Professeur McGonagall s'essuyait les yeux, de même que de nombreuses autres personnes.

Une enquête sera menée… cependant, les buts de cette action, nous sont encore inconnus. Nous allons donc devoir installer une sécurité plus accrue. Toute lettre ou colis suspect devra être vérifié. Et en ce qui concerne les modalités pratiques, Miss Louisa Weasley a accepté, un peu à contrecoeur, de prendre temporairement le poste de Mrs Chourave.

Tous les élèves, ayant eu l'occasion de la voir au cours, la savait compétente, mais jamais elle ne remplacerait la petite femme potelée qui était en charge des cours depuis si longtemps. Une question vint alors dans la tête des Poufsouffles : qui serait leur nouveau directeur de Maison ? Et comme pour répondre à leur question :

Et le Professeur Trelawney s'est proposée pour remplacer, à titre provisoire, notre défunte collègue à son poste de directrice de la Maison de Poufsouffle.

Cette dernière leur fit un petit signe, tout en réajustant ses châles noirs, et se moucha le nez.

Les cours de l'après-midi seront suspendus, et si certains le désirent, ils pourront venir s'entretenir avec n'importe quel Professeur.

Severus Rogue, d'un simple regard qu'il jeta aux élèves, venait de s'assurer que personne ne vienne lui parler.

Et pour terminer, avant de commencer ce repas, qui sera sans doute moins savoureux à nos yeux, j'aimerais que nous fassions une minute de silence.

Le directeur se rassit, et le silence se fit instantanément, ponctué par les pleurs et sanglots de certains élèves, qui appréciaient particulièrement le Professeur Chourave. La minute passée, les assiettes se remplirent, et le repas put commencer. Comme l'avait dit le directeur, le repas fut bien différent, certains élèves ne mangèrent pas, et quittèrent la table, pour se retrouver seul.

La journée passa, et jamais Harry n'avait vu une ambiance aussi triste sur toute l'école. Il pensait aller voir Judith, mais cette dernière était introuvable, et grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, il put voir qu'elle était dans le bureau de Flitwick, avec plusieurs autres élèves. Il décida donc de ne pas la déranger. Il irait lui parler le lendemain.

Au soir, comme beaucoup, il eut du mal à s'endormir. Vers 23heure, comme il ne dormait toujours pas, il alla à la fenêtre. Son regard se promena dans le parc, et il la vit, la silhouette. Mais cette fois, elle revenait vers le château. Harry se dépêcha alors de prendre la carte, et regarda qui se trouvait dans le parc.

Cette fois, il y avait un nom : Emmanuel Montero.


	14. Chapitre 14

Infiltration – Chapitre 14

Finalement, Harry ne parvint pas à dormir de toute la nuit. Sa découverte l'avait tenu éveillé. Montero, était-il vraiment la silhouette qu'il avait d'abord aperçut en rêve, puis dans la réalité ? Et si oui, pourquoi la carte n'avait rien indiqué la première fois ? Etait-il responsable de la mort de Chourave ? Qu'est-ce que cela lui rapportait ?… Harry avait trop de question qui lui traversait l'esprit. Il allait devoir en parler avec Ron et Hermione, après avoir eu quelques explications avec cette dernière. Il se doutait cependant déjà de sa réaction si il parvenait à la convaincre de l'écouter : aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, Harry alla attendre dans la salle commune. L'ambiance était encore morose. Les élèves commencèrent alors à sortir pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner, et il repéra immédiatement Hermione, grâce à sa chevelure.

Hermione, fit-il en lui saisissant le bras alors qu'elle tentait de l'éviter, je dois absolument te parler.

Enfin des excuses ? demanda-t-elle.

Heu… pas vraiment, plutôt des explications.

Il y eut un silence légèrement pesant.

Alors ça vient ? Je ne tiens pas à être en retard pour les cours.

On ne pourrait pas aller dans une pièce au calme, c'est un peu délicat…

Hermione soupira, et ils quittèrent la tour de Gryffondor, à la recherche d'une salle de classe vide, qu'ils trouvèrent assez vite.

Alors ? redemanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur une table.

Eh bien, tu te rappelles du cours de Potions où tu…

Difficile d'oublier, le coupa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

C'était pas de ma faute, j'ai été surpris, dit-il.

Bien sûr, c'est le Père Noël qui a donné un coup dans ton bras…

Très drôle, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est Seamus.

Seamus ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Eh bien, en fait, il avait… missamainsurmacuisse, dit-il en un souffle.

Quoi ? J'ai rien compris.

Il avait mis sa main sur ma cuisse, répéta-t-il moins vite.

Oh…, fit Hermione. Il y avait de quoi sursauter en fait. Et pourquoi tu me dis ça aujourd'hui ?

En fait, je pensais d'abord en discuter avec Seamus, mais tu comprends que c'est pas facile… et j'ai décidé te le dis d'abord, parce que hier, j'ai revu la silhouette dans le parc.

Tu l'as dit à Dumbledore pour les autres fois, non ?

Non, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête, un peu gêné.

Tu devais le faire, Harry !

Je sais, je sais… mais hier, quand j'ai regardé la carte du Maraudeur, il y avait le nom du stagiaire, Montero, là où se trouvait la silhouette.

Le stagiaire ? Tu crois que… qu'il est…, bafouilla Hermione.

J'en sais rien, mais je préfère être sûr, rappelles toi, pendant notre première année, on soupçonnait Rogue et c'était Quirell.

C'est juste, admit-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Eh bien, j'aurais besoin de toi, Ron, Ginny, et pourquoi pas Luna et Neville, pour m'aider à fouiller le bureau de Montero, pour voir si il y a rien de suspect.

La dernière fois qu'on a fait ça, ça c'est mal terminé.

Oui, mais cette fois, il n'y a pas de Brigade Inquisitoriale.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour prévenir les autres, et faire la fouille du bureau dans l'après-midi, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas cours, et ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Si tu veux, lui proposa Hermione, je pourrais parler à Seamus, pour éclaircir la situation.

C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup Hermione ! fit-il en lui souriant. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi…

Eh bien, il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire…

La matinée se déroula très lentement aux yeux de Harry. Les Professeurs n'étaient pas très joyeux durant les cours, même le Professeur Flitwick, d'ordinaire si plein d'énergie, avec qui les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles avaient cours pendant 2 heures. Harry s'était assis à côté de Judith, mais elle avait l'air absente. Une élève de Serdaigle apprit à Harry que Chourave avait été mariée à un cousin de la mère de Judith, ce qui expliquait l'humeur de cette dernière. Il préféra la laisser seul, mais lui dit que si elle voulait lui parler, il serait là.

L'après-midi arriva enfin, et Harry et Hermione mirent leurs amis au courant de ce qu'ils comptaient faire, et le pourquoi. Ils acceptèrent tous, sauf Neville, qui avait un de ses cours sur les plantes aquatiques, qui était maintenant donné par la stagiaire, Louisa Weasley. Ginny et Luna feraient le guet, pendant qu'Hermione irait distraire Montero à la salle des Professeurs, et Harry et Ron fouillerait le bureau du stagiaire. Ils avaient mis en place un système qui permettrait à Harry et Ron de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité qu'Harry avait emmené avec lui. Dès qu'elles voyaient le stagiaire arriver, elles toqueraient à la porte en faisant semblant de le chercher.

Tout commençaient bien pour eux, le couloir était désert. Hermione partit immédiatement accomplir son rôle, après qu'ils aient vérifié que le stagiaire était bien absent de son bureau. La fenêtre était ouverte, pour ne pas empester le bureau avec l'odeur d'ail.

Tu crois que c'est un Quirell 2 ? demanda Ron en désignant toutes les gousses d'ail.

J'espère pas, mais depuis hier dans la nuit, pour moi il est louche et cache quelque chose.

Ron s'attaqua aux armoires, et Harry au bureau. En dehors des objets habituels, il trouva un nombre incroyable de copies d'envois d'objet par une poste spéciale qui ne livrait que des colis, et une liste de dépenses assez longue, et dont les articles n'évoquaient rien à Harry, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils étaient en réalité. Ron lui tomba sur une collection de robes de Sorcier, toutes aux initiales de _Gigi Squalor_.

T'as vu ça ? Un accroc à la mode et au mauvais goût ?

Oui, hier il avait une discussion passionnée sur la mode avec Malefoy…, se rappela Harry. J'ai surtout retenu que c'était des vêtements hors de prix.

Il doit être super riche alors…

…ou bien financé, compléta Harry en lui montrant la liste.

Il y a une majorité de robe noire, constata Ron.

C'est pas vraiment une preuve efficace, Rogue ne doit en avoir que des noires, pas de la marque, mais que des noires, et ça fait pas de lui un suspect.

Et ça ? fit Ron en montrant des papiers brûlés dans la cheminée.

Ils s'approchèrent, et Harry saisit un morceau qui avait été un peu épargné. On pouvait encore y lire :

« … doit exécut… sous pein… rt… La missi… vous recev…est l… der… avert…ment… yer vot… tte dan… refs dél… ! Nous sav… argent à votre disposi...

Bien am… ement.

A.R.L.J.D. »

- C'est un peu compliqué à déchiffrer, fit Ron. Dire que c'est le seul morceau en état…

- On dirait que le papier parle d'une mission, raisonna Harry en montrant le mot « La missi… ».

- Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il rôde la nuit dans la Forêt ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, on toquait à la porte, et ils reconnurent les voix de Ginny et Luna. Harry jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur eux, et ils se cachèrent non loin de la porte, pour pouvoir sortir.

Ah, vous êtes là, Monsieur, fit Ginny derrière la porte. On vous cherchait.

Décidément, j'ai du succès… mais je ne vais pas pouvoir m'occuper de vous pour l'instant. Revenez demain.

Mais c'est urgent ! s'exclama Luna, avec un air faussement embêté.

Désolé, allez vous plaindre à Miss Granger, elle m'a retenu assez longtemps, et je dois m'absenter pour le reste de la journée, je suis d'ailleurs presque en retard si je ne pars pas tout de suite, fit Montero en ouvrant bien grand sa porte, ce qui permit à Harry et Ron de s'éclipser. Je reviendrai assez tard, je ne peux rien pour vous aujourd'hui.

Ils se séparèrent, Ginny et Luna avait une heure de Divination avec Firenze, cours auquel Ron préféra ne pas participer. Dix minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et Harry leur montra le papier qu'il avait récupéré dans le bureau.

Tu avais raison Harry, reconnut Hermione, visiblement Montero cache quelque chose, mais ce bout de papier n'est pas suffisant.

Je sais, il faudrait savoir qui est ce A.R.L.J.D., fit Harry en passant le papier à Ron, qui voulait y rejeter un coup d'oeil.

Et ce ne sera pas facile, remarqua Ron. On a pas les moyens de savoir qui c'est, je veux dire, apparemment, cette personne est encore en vie, il y a donc peu de chance qu'on trouve quelque chose sur elle à la bibliothèque.

Je ferai quand même quelques recherches, on ne sait jamais, fit Hermione.

Oui, et tu pourrais l'aider Ron, après tout, tu as déjà suivi les cours, et ça permettrait à Hermione de voir plus vite si il y a quelque chose à exploiter.

Mouais, fit Ron, visiblement peu convaincu.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch avec Ron. Il devait constituer une nouvelle équipe, qui devrait être capable d'affronter les Serpentards, trois semaines plus tard. D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… les joueurs de Serpentard étaient en train de quitter le terrain, Malefoy en tête.

Alors Potter, tu vas constituer une nouvelle équipe de bras cassés ? lâcha-t-il de sa voix traînante. J'espère que tu garderas notre bon roi Weasley dans ton équipe…

Harry dut retenir Ron de se jeter sur Malefoy.

La ferme, Malefoy.

Ce dernier ne répliqua pas, et continua sa route. Harry s'aperçut que malgré le tragique évènement de la veille, son annonce avait fait se déplacer un nombre suffisant d'élèves pour effectuer une sélection.

Après un peu plus d'une heure, et quelques blessés, Harry avait constitué son équipé. Ron conservait son poste de gardien, les autres candidats n'étant pas vraiment plus doués ; Ginny, et deux élèves de quatrième répondant aux noms de Bruce Adams et Shirley Corson occupaient à présent le rôle de poursuiveur ; Seamus et Colin, la place de batteur ; et évidemment Harry restait l'attrapeur de l'équipe.

Harry eut également une conversation avec Seamus, suite à une intervention d'Hermione auprès de ce dernier. Seamus s'excusa d'avoir été si direct, et d'avoir crée des tensions entre Harry et Hermione ; Harry quant à lui accepta les excuses, lui disant qu'ils resteraient de bons amis, et qu'il avait intérêt à bien s'entraîner pour mener l'équipe de Serpentard à la défaite. Ils se mirent également d'accord pour oublier l'incident du cours de Potions…

Harry, après le dîner, prit des nouvelles de Judith, qui était absente, et les élèves de Serdaigles lui apprirent qu'elle s'était enfermée, et ne voulait voir personne. Malgré ses tentatives, il n'obtint rien de plus qu'elle sorte, et qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras. Elle ne prononça aucun mot de toute la soirée.

Après être revenu à son dortoir, avant le couvre-feu, il s'installa avec Ron près de la fenêtre. Ron et Hermione avait commencé les recherches, mais ne trouvaient rien pour l'instant. Aux alentours de minuit, ils virent la silhouette traverser le parc, et une fois de plus la carte confirma l'identité de Montero. Ils allèrent alors se coucher, mais Harry eut du mal à s'endormir, les mêmes questions qu'il se posait au matin lui trottant dans la tête…

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : DES REVELATIONS !

LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! MERCI !


	15. Chapitre 15

Infiltration – Chapitre 15

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines que Chourave avait été tuée, et que l'enquête sur sa mort n'avançait pas. Kingsley Shakelbot n'avait rien découvert à l'Institut National de Botanique, Maugrey n'avait pas pu identifier le livreur, Louisa Weasley ne l'avait pas reconnu parmi tous les employés de la société, et la créature qui avait à moitié dévorée l'ancien Professeur de Botanique avait été analysée comme étant une Dévoreuse Spéciale ayant subie une mutation. Il n'y avait également aucune trace du vampire qui avait tenté de tuer Harry avec une flèche empoisonnée, en début d'année.

Pour les cours de sixième, les élèves purent s'apercevoir que la difficulté augmentait à chaque fois. En Défense contre les Forces du Mal, personne n'arrivait à maîtriser les techniques que leur enseignait Patinues, ce qui rendait Hermione folle de rage chaque fois qu'elle sortait du cours. Paulus essayait cependant de les rassurer, en leur confiant que très peu de Sorciers parvenaient à maîtriser cette technique, et que même Dumbledore n'en faisait pas partie… Les potions que Rogue leur demandait de faire devenaient de plus en plus complexes, et Harry se voyait toujours retirer des points pour ne pas arriver à les réaliser. En Botanique, on pouvait dire que Louisa Weasley s'acquittait parfaitement de son poste, même si Drago Malefoy se montrait particulièrement insolent avec elle, ce qui faisait perdre énormément de points à sa maison. Il ne cessait de mettre en doute ses capacités à utiliser la magie, et Harry devait bien reconnaître, que ni lui, ni personne n'avait vu Louisa tenir une baguette magique entre les mains. Il se demandait même si elle en possédait une. Et concernant l'insolence de Drago, Harry avait appris que cela avait commencé le jour où le Serpentard avait reçu une lettre lui annonçant, tout du moins, c'est ce qui se racontait, que sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, était tombée gravement malade, et qu'il n'existait aucun traitement.

Les investigations de Harry, Ron et Hermione pour découvrir ce que cachait Montero ne donnaient rien. Aucune trace d'un A.R.L.J.D. dans les livres consultés à la Bibliothèque. Rien de suspect ne s'était déroulé, aucun nouvel incident. Cependant, Harry et Ron remarquaient toujours les disparitions de Montero en cours de journée, et sa réapparition, tard dans la soirée. Ils n'étaient pas parvenu à découvrir le sens des passages restants du papier brûlé retrouvé dans son bureau, et donc, se questionnaient toujours sur ce qu'était sa mission. Et pour une fois, c'est sur les conseils d'Hermione que Harry n'alla rien révéler à Dumbledore, tout d'abord, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien de solide comme preuves, et ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient fouillé son bureau, sur de simples pressentiments.

Côté vie amoureuse, Harry passait de plus en plus de temps avec Judith, qui s'était remise peu à peu de la mort de Chourave. Quand ils étaient ensemble, Harry se sentait bien, il ne pensait qu'à elle et oubliait tous les complots et sombres machinations qui se déroulaient autour de lui. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue pour le 31 octobre, et il avait hâte d'y être. Et en ce qui concerne ses amis, Harry avait remarqué un léger rapprochement entre Ron et Hermione. Ginny, elle, était avec un élève d'une autre maison, mais elle tenait à garder le nom de la personne en question secret.

Le premier match de Quidditch se profilait au fil des semaines, et il arriva enfin. C'étaient les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui ouvraient la saison. Harry avait organisé trois séances d'entraînement par semaine, et son équipe était fin prête. Il trouvait ses deux nouveaux batteurs très efficaces, dignes de Fred et George Weasley.

Le matin du jour de la rencontre tant attendue entre les deux équipes rivales, la tension était à son paroxysme, on pouvait presque la palper dans l'air. Le Professeur McGonagall avait prévenu Harry qu'il avait intérêt à gagner, car elle s'était laisser entraîner dans un pari stupide avec Montero et Rogue, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à perdre. Il lui avait répondu que même sans cela, il aurait fait son maximum pour écraser l'équipe adverse, et particulièrement les Serpentards.

Les cours avant le match se passaient avec une certaine nervosité, et même Hermione n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les Guerres des Fées, rendus si insipides par le Professeur Binns.

Arriva enfin le match. Dans les vestiaires, Harry leur fit un petit discours d'encouragement, qu'il espérait moins ennuyeux que ceux que faisaient Olivier Dubois. Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain avec leurs balais, et furent acclamés par la foule. Harry serra la main du capitaine de l'équipe adverse, qui lui jeta un regard haineux, et Madame Bibine lança le coup d'envoi. Les balais volèrent dans tous les sens, le Souafle étant aux mains des Serpentards. Harry reconnut la voix du commentateur, c'était Blaise Zabini, un Serpentard, qui avait pris la place de Lee Jordan.

… et le Souafle passe dans les mains de Nott, qui fait une passe incroyable à Bullstrode… Oh lala, ces immondes Gryffondors viennent de le récupérer, je crois que c'est maintenant Shirley Corson qui a la balle, qui la passe à Weasley… Faute inadmissible ! rugit-il. Crivey vient de balancer volontairement un Cognard en plein sur la tête de notre merveilleux Hartman… Madame Bibine, faites quelque chose !

Il préféra ne plus écouter ces commentaires très partiaux, d'autant plus que contrairement à McGonagall, Rogue ne reprenait son élève lorsqu'il faisait des commentaires désobligeants.

Ron bloqua un tir de Bullstrode, et Goyle envoya un Cognard vers Seamus, qui l'évita de justesse. Pendant ce temps, le score venait de passer à 10 points pour Gryffondor, Ginny avait marqué le premier but de la saison. Pour se venger, Crabbe donna « accidentellement » un coup de batte sur sa jambe, pendant qu'elle passait à côté de lui, le poing levé. Bibine accorda un penalty, qui fut marqué. 20 points pour Gryffondor. Harry souriait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut le Vif d'Or, et se lança à sa poursuite, suivi de Malefoy. Malheureusement, le Vif d'Or disparut.

Alors le Balafré, fit Drago, prêt pour ta prochaine défaite ?

Pour l'instant, c'est nous qui menons, Malefoy, cria Harry pour couvrir les bruits de la foule.

Il évita un Cognard, et entendit un « gong », suivi de cris enthousiaste de la part des supporters de Serpentard.

Tu disais ? Je te signale que le match n'est pas fini, et je ne compte pas te laisser gagner.

Le contraire m'aurait m'étonné, fit Harry en s'éloignant.

Il volait maintenant près de la tribune des Professeurs, et remarqua que Montero était assis à côté du barman de « La Tête de Sanglier », et qu'il paraissait nerveux. Louisa, elle, rigolait aux côtés de Rogue, sous le regard amusé de McGonagall, qui n'avait jamais vu ce dernier rire. C'était d'ailleurs assez bizarre.

Le temps passa, et le Vif d'Or n'avait pas réapparu. Le score en était à 60 à 80 pour Serpentard, et Malefoy vint le narguer. La chanson « Weasley est notre roi » était à présent entonnée par tous les Serpentards. Quelques minutes plus tard, le score passa à 70 à 80, grâce à Bruce Adams. Les trois quarts de la tribune étaient dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Harry aperçut Luna, avec son chapeau orné d'un lion, et Judith et une de ses amies en train de porter une pancarte où il était écrit « Allez Gryffondor ! Harry t'es le meilleur ! ». Il lui sourit, et lui fit signe de la main… et il vit le Vif d'Or, en train de voleter juste au-dessus des buts de l'équipe adverse. Malefoy n'avait rien vu, aussi, Harry se rapprocha discrètement des buts, et quand il estima que ce dernier ne pourrait plus le rattraper, il accéléra. Malheureusement, son estimation se révéla incorrecte, et Malefoy se retrouva bien vite derrière lui. Le Vif d'Or fonça vers le sol à toute vitesse, puis remonta aussi vite, suivi des deux attrapeurs. Harry négocia un virage, et fit accélérer son Eclair de Feu au maximum de ses possibilités. Il entendit les Serpentards marquer un autre but, mais ne détacha pas son attention de la minuscule sphère dorée qui volait à toute allure. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil en arrière, et vit Malefoy se prendre un Cognard en plein dans le dos. Il le vit tomber de son balai, sur le sol qui n'était malheureusement pas trop bas, et se relever en pestant et en donnant un coup de pied dans son balai. Harry avait le champ libre, il tendit la main, et referma ses doigts sur le Vif d'Or. Il y eut une explosion de joie dans les tribunes. Gryffondor venait de gagner avec 220 points, contre 90 pour les Serpentards.

Dès qu'il posa les pieds au sol, ses coéquipiers s'empressèrent de le porter sur leurs épaules. Harry aperçut dans la foule, Judith qui courait vers lui. Il demanda qu'on le repose, et se précipita vers elle, pour aller l'embrasser. Au loin, il vit Montero et Rogue donner à McGonagall ce qu'ils lui devaient, puis Montero, voyant le barman de « La Tête de Sanglier » venir vers lui, chercha à se fondre dans la foule, mais l'homme l'attrapa. Ils avaient une discussion animée. Dumbledore l'avait vu aussi, et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux, le barman partit.

Ce soir là, une fête fut organisée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais Harry, trop fatigué par le match et toutes les séances d'entraînement, alla se coucher se coucher vers 22 heure. Avant de s'endormir, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte du Maraudeur. Montero était dans ses appartements, la silhouette noire ne se déplacerait donc pas dans le parc cette nuit…

Drago Malefoy errait dans les couloirs du château. La victoire de Gryffondor l'énervait. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu face au Survivant et il ne supportait pas ça. Et la faute à qui ? A Goyle, qui avait voulu balancer un Cognard sur le Balafré… il avait mal visé, et fait perdre son équipe. En guise de vengeance, Drago s'était passé les nerfs sur des élèves de première année qui passaient trop près de sa « merveilleuse personne. »

Il regarda autour de lui, et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans le couloir où logeaient la plupart des Professeurs. Il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Par une fenêtre, il s'aperçut que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Il avait dépassé le couvre-feu. Il accéléra un peu le pas, il ne tenait pas à tomber sur le vampire qui rôdait dans Poudlard. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune, et surtout dans ces murs.

Drago entendit des murmures lorsqu'il passa à côté d'une porte. Une porte qui était légèrement entrouverte. Par curiosité, il s'approcha. C'étaient les appartements de Louisa Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement. Il remarqua tout d'abord le nombre incroyable de plantes qu'elle possédait, et vit ensuite qu'elle était dans le fond d'une petite pièce, à côté de sa chambre. Elle lui tournait le dos, mais il put voir qu'elle était en robe de nuit, et elle avait l'air de discuter avec quelqu'un. Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de savoir avec qui. Il poussa la porte le plus doucement possible, pour éviter de faire du bruit, et se faufila à l'intérieur. Si elle venait à le remarquer, il avait déjà une excuse en tête : il devait être accompagné par quelqu'un pour rentrer à son dortoir, une fois le couvre-feu passé, et comme sa porte était ouverte, il avait pensait à elle, malgré tout le dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir en sa présence.

Il se cacha derrière un bureau, et observa la scène. Louisa lui cachait toujours son interlocuteur, mais apparemment, ce dernier était assis.

…tu sais que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, je n'ai pas le choix, dit-elle.

Je n'en… peux… plus… nourris moi ! murmura une voix caverneuse.

Désolé, mais je n'ai rien pour toi aujourd'hui. Demain j'essaierai de te trouver du sang de porc, je ne veux pas prendre de risque inconsidéré en te livrant une victime humaine.

Du sang de porc ? Une victime humaine ? Drago avait peur de comprendre… Elle discutait avec un vampire ! Sans doute celui que Maugrey cherchait dans tout le château.

Il ne devait pas rester là. Et alors qu'il commençait à reculer, le Professeur de Botanique fit un pas sur le côté, et se dirigea vers une étagère.

Et Drago le vit, le vampire. Il était attaché à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis, par de lourdes chaînes. Il avait l'air faible, sa tête reposant presque sur son torse. Louisa revint alors, une seringue à la main.

Pas… encore, lui supplia le vampire.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas le choix, fit-elle sur un ton sans compassion. Ce vieil Auror avec son œil magique est trop dangereux, je dois l'emmener sur de fausses pistes.

Et sans prévenir, elle lui enfonça la seringue dans le cou. Le vampire gémit de douleur. Drago était comme paralysé. « Cette femme est folle, pensa-t-il, je dois prévenir quelqu'un. » Et alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il s'aperçut qu'elle était fermée, et que du lierre bloquait les poignées. Il était coincé… et sa situation empira. Du lierre s'enroula autour de lui, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes. Cette fois, il était vraiment pris au piège.

Mais qui voilà ? s'exclama Louisa Weasley. Le jeune Mr Malefoy…

Elle vida le contenu de la seringue dans une sorte de vaporisateur.

Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

La ferme sale Cracmolle ! Relâchez moi immédiatement ! cria-t-il.

Elle eut un rire amusé.

Une Cracmolle ? Tu penses que c'est ce que je suis ? Tu es bien loin du compte, mon garçon, je suis bien plus que cela..., dit elle sur un ton mystérieux. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

Elle bâillonna le vampire, rangea la seringue ainsi que le vaporisateur dans un petit placard, où Drago aperçut également une petite arbalète, et elle ferma la porte, qui fut immédiatement masquée par de nombreuses plantes. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et le fixa intensément. Drago se mit alors à crier au secours.

Crie tant que tu veux, une fois que les portes sont fermées, personne ne peut t'entendre.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Drago, un peu effrayé par la superbe femme.

Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Comment es-tu rentré au fait ?

La porte était ouverte.

Cet idiot de Severus…, murmura-t-elle.

Drago haussa les sourcils, surpris. Qu'était venu faire le directeur de Serpentard chez cette dingue ?

Maintenant, fit-elle en caressant le visage du jeune homme, je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, tu pourrais parler et raconter à tout le monde ce que tu as vu.

Elle alla prendre un couteau sur son bureau, et revint vers un Drago apeuré. Il ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa par la suite. Sa paume tournée vers le plafond, ses doigts touchant le menton de Drago, elle souffla vers son visage, et une sorte de poudre rouge se répandit autour de lui. Il se sentit alors très bizarre, il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, séduire Louisa Weasley. Il voulait la posséder. Son parfum l'enivrait, et il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Il la vit alors déchirer une des manches de sa somptueuse robe de nuit verte, et s'entailler le bras avec le couteau. Elle saignait. Cela le rendit fou. Derrière lui, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il sentit que le lierre se desserrait autour de lui. Il sentit également qu'on lui glissait un couteau dans la main. Louisa Weasley recula alors jusqu'à son bureau, tirant Drago vers elle, très près de son corps, et soudain, elle prit un air horrifié.

Au secours, aidez moi ! hurla-t-elle. On m'agresse !

VOILA, VOUS AVEZ ENFIN CERTAINES REVELATIONS !

LAISSEZ UN COMMENTAIRE ! MERCI !

LA SUITE ARRIVERA PLUS TARD, JE DOIS FAIRE UNE PAUSE DANS L'ECRITURE A CAUSE DE MES ETUDES…


End file.
